Warriors Of Longinus
by Seky
Summary: Después de la 3er guerra entre facciones, los demonios dieron a conocer su existencia a los humanos, así como la de los ángeles y ángeles caídos, buscando iniciar una 4ta guerra los demonios conquistaron el mundo humano buscando los artefactos dejados por dios, los longinus, Hyoudo Issei forma parte de la brigada rebelde encargada de proteger a los humanos y poseedores de longinus.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la existencia de los seres llamados demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, era un misterio total para la humanidad

atra vez de los años, hubo 2 guerras entre estas tres facciones, sin ningun objetivo fijo, estas tres existencias, seguian peleando sin importarle nada

con la 3er guerra entre facciones hubo una consecuencia que forzo a los demonios y angeles a la retirada, lo cual finalizo totalmente la guerra

los demonios habian sufrido una peridida impensable, sus 4 gobernantes, los 4 grandes maous, habian perecido en pelea, ademas de diversos demonios pura sangre, el inframundo habia perido mucho

el cielo no se quedo atrás, ellos perdieron a aquella unica existencia capaz de dar vida a otros angeles, su supremo gobernante "dios"

con grandes peridas de ambos lados, hubo un periodo de cese al fuego, durante el periodo de cese al fuego, los demonios se vieron obligados a sustituir a sus gobernantes

escogiendo cuidadosamente a 4 nuevos demonios, estos tomaron los titulos de sus antepasados, y nuevamente el inframundo volvio a ser gobernado por los 4 grandes maous

sin embargo, el cielo no la tuvo muy facil, el cielo aun no podia crear nuevos angeles, estaban en una clara desventaja, temporalmente el seraphin Michael tomo el liderazgo

los demonios, aun furiosos con el cielo por haberles hecho perder a sus antiguos gobernantes nuevamente estallaron en guerra contra el cielo

el cielo se vio obligado a responder, pero con sus fuerzas gravemente debilitadas y siendo superados en numero, los angeles se vieron forzados a retirarse y buscar refugio en el cielo

los demonios querian asegurar su victoria, y por eso, invadieron el mundo humano

los angeles no podian hacer nada, sabian bien que si intentaban defender a los humanos, serian aniquilados, y solo vieron como la humanidad fue esclavizada por los demonios

una era de tirania rigio sobre los humanos, los demonios buscaban aquellos artefactos dejados por dios, las armas mata dioses, los "Longinus"

los demonios aseguraron riquezas, y demas cosas a aquellos humanos que entregaran a quien sospecharan fuera un poseedor de longinus

muchas equivocaciones del lado de los humanos causo que la humanidad perdiera rapidamente sus numeros, hasta quedar reducida a nada

aquellos poseedores de longinus que eran atrapados, eran obligados a ir al inframundo, y simultaneamente estos eran convertidos en demonios, para servir a los supremos gobernantes del inframundo, y ahora del mundo humano tambien

sin embargo, hubo algunos poseedores de longinus que se levantaron, negándose a lo que los 4 grandes maous querian, escaparon, los demonios los buscaron, sin embargo, nunca pudieron encontrarlos, hasta el día de hoy siguen sin poder encontraros

aquellos poseedores de longinus formaron una brigada, la cual se encargaba de proteger a todo humano posible, al igual que a los poseedores de longinus, el nombre de la brigada era "warriors of longinus", creada por un joven muchacho que hasta el día de hoy asegura ser el humano con el odio mas grande hacia los demonios, juro algún día exterminar por completo a todos los demonios

con los demonios gobernando todo, y los poseedores de longinus en la resistencia, la humanidad fue forzada a tomar dos opciones

pelear, y buscar aquello que mas anhelan desde hace mas de 10 años, libertad

rendirse, y morir a manos de aquellos que les arrebataron todo, los demonios


	2. Gusto En Conocerte

Capitulo 1** Gusto en Conocerte...**

* * *

><p>Después de que la 3er guerra entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos terminara, ambos bandos, ángeles y demonios, tuvieron bajas considerablemente importantes<p>

los demonios perdieron a sus 4 gobernantes, mientras que el cielo, perdió a su líder, "dios"

a pesar de eso, los demonios tenían una clara desventaja contra los ángeles, eran vulnerables a los poderes a base de luz que los ángeles usaban

los 4 nuevos gobernantes, que tomaron los títulos de los anteriores, decidieron iniciar una 4ta guerra contra el cielo

sin embargo, los demonios pensaron en tener de su lado, algo que les garantizara su victoria, y esas eran las armas dejadas por dios, los "Longinus"

los demonios aparecieron ante los humanos con sus increíbles poderes demoniacos, y con ayuda de sus gobernantes, los 4 maous esclavizaron a toda la humanidad

los ángeles trataron de empezar una pelea en el mundo humano, pero no hicieron nada al respecto y se retiraron

con la esclavización de la humanidad, a los humanos se les informo todo acerca de cual era su situación actual

se les informo de que cualquiera de ellos podría ser poseedor de una poderosa arma llamada "Longinus", la cual ellos usarían para derrotar al cielo, también se informo la existencia de 13 Longinus

los demonios ofrecieron grandes recompensas a aquellos humanos que entregaran a cualquiera que sospecharan pudiera poseer un longinus

con muchas equivocaciones del lado de los humanos, muchos murieron por nada

la noticia mas perjudicial para todos, fue claramente, "Dios ha Muerto", con solo esa noticia, la humanidad perdió las pocas esperanzas que les quedaban, y se resigno a seguir esclavizada

sin embargo, hubo algunos humanos, poseedores de longinus, que se rebelaron contra los demonios

estos humanos lograron escapar de las garras de los demonios y se escondieron, hasta la actualidad, los demonios aun no logran encontrar el paradero de estos humanos poseedores de longinus

* * *

><p>-Japón, Región de Kanto-<p>

En una gran ciudad, destrozada por los demonios, con edificios en llamas, calles destruidas y cráteres en los campos y donde suponía debería haber edificios, completamente abandonada, no había ni un alma en ella

un grupo, no muy grande, 10

10 demonios con sus alas extendidas, patrullaban la ruina de ciudad que sus gobernantes habían dejado poco después de la conquista del mundo

el grupo de demonios siguió patrullando la abandonada ciudad por varios minutos, sin embargo como sospechaban, no encontraron nada

con rapidez los demonios se retiraron

en uno de los muchos edificios destruidos, entre los escombros, se podía observar la silueta de alguien

era una mujer, 20 años de edad, vestía un lindo atuendo de lolita gótica morado pero estaba destruido en su mayoría, con quemaduras y manchas de sangre, un cabello rubio corto con numerosas cintas en su cabello

la mujer sujetaba su brazo derecho el cual estaba herido y sangraba ligeramente, pero por la perdida de sangre, esta estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia

-maldición, esos malditos demonios, llevan 2 días enteros siguiéndome-hablo para si misma la mujer

la rubia se puso de pie como pudo, y con lentitud se dispuso a caminar

varios minutos después, la mujer rubia logro salir de la destruida ciudad, solo para encontrarse con un enorme campo, en donde suponía debería haber una ciudad, pero en su lugar había un campo solitario

plano, era como si nunca hubiera existido la ciudad que debería estar ahí, con un pequeño árbol en lo que parecía ser el centro del campo, la rubia se dispuso a ir hacia el árbol

no tardo mucho, pero la rubia por fin logro llegar a dicho árbol

recargándose en el tronco del árbol, con su brazo sangrando, heridas y rasguños por todo lo que restaba del cuerpo, esta se resigno a seguir avanzando y miro el cielo

-estoy consiente de que no fui la mejor mujer del mundo, pero...no creo merecer este tipo de castigo...

la rubia resignada, cerro los ojos, esperado...

-Vaya, Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí...-hablo alguien frente ala rubia

la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba rodeada por el grupo anterior de demonios

-si que eres molesta, ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo hemos estado buscándote?-hablo el demonio que aparentaba ser el líder

-2 días demonio estúpido, se contar...-rio la rubia

-sigue diciendo lo que quieras, en este momento te llevaremos ante nuestro señor lucifer-sama, ahí veremos quien ríe ultimo

-como quieras...

la rubio nuevamente cerro los ojos

el demonio frente a ella, molesto, la miro con una muy altísima rabia, al parecer ya estaba en su limite

-no puedo esperar, nuestro señor te esclavizara y te obligara a pelear por nuestra causa, ¿te lavara el cerebro o acaso pensara en torturarte?, lo espero con ansias-hablo nuevamente el demonio

-tal parece que si puedes esperar, llevamos aquí que...¿5 minutos?, y aun no veo que intentes capturarme-rio nuevamente la rubia

-¡maldita...!

el demonio ya muy molesto, sujeto ala rubia de la camisa, levantándola del suelo y poniéndola frente a su cara, haciendo que se miraran frente a frente

-¿que?, ¿estas molesto?, ¿quieres golpearme?, ¿me mataras?-preguntaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-estoy seguro que a lucifer-sama no le molestara que la golpeemos un poco antes de llevársela...-rio el demonio

-hazlo...

ante la provocación de la rubia, el demonio se preparo para darle un golpe ala cara

la rubia veía venir el puño del demonio directo a su rostro, pero aun así, la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia seguía ahí

justo antes de que el puño del hombre golpeara la cara de la rubia, hubo una explosión detrás de ellos

-¡¿que fue eso?!-pregunto el demonio exaltado

-¡No lo se!

el demonio soltó ala rubia, dejándola caer al suelo

el demonio junto a todo su grupo se dieron la vuelta, mirando fijamente el lugar donde la explosión se había llevado a cabo

había un pequeño cráter, y el humo no dejaba de salir

segundos después, entre el humo los demonios y la rubia notaron la silueta de alguien

rápidamente a paso rápido, ese alguien salió de entre el humo

un chico joven y bien parecido, con un corto cabello negro, vestía un uniforme escolar con una mezcla de un antiguo traje chino, tenia puesta una mochila un poco gastada, también posaba en su hombro una larga lanza

el joven pelinegro se acerco hasta estar separado de los demonios por unos 3 metros, se quedo parado y miraba fijamente a los demonios mientras sonreía sutilmente

-¡¿q-quien eres tu?!-pregunto el demonio señalándolo, pero se mostraba nervioso

-j-jefe, e-esa es, la "true longinus", ¡el es un poseedor de longinus!

-¡¿t-true longinus?!

el demonio líder miro directamente al joven pelinegro

el pelinegro comenzó a girar su lanza, lo cual intimido a los demonios haciéndolos retroceder, después de girarla por unos segundos, la encajo en el suelo

-bien, si me entregan a la chica los dejare vivir, si no, los matare a todos-hablo el pelinegro

-¿e-estas loco?, por que no simplemente los capturamos a ambos, así mi señor estar mas contento-hablo el líder de los demonios

-supongo que eso es un no...

-así es...

-justo lo que quería

el pelinegro miro a la rubia que estaba en el suelo

la rubia lo miraba con curiosidad, ella podía notar que a diferencia de los demonios, este chico no expulsaba esa aura malvada que los distinguía

-(¿es humano...?)-pensó la rubia

el demonio líder, al igual que todos los demonios restantes, comenzaron a expulsar su aura

el pelinegro seguía erguido frente a ellos, no mostraba ni siquiera pequeños indicios, ni de intimidación

-supongo que tendré que matarlos...-sentencio el pelinegro

los 10 demonios se lanzaron contra el pelinegro

el pelinegro se quedo parado donde estaba, cuando los demonios ya estaban lo bastante cerca, el pelinegro sujeto nuevamente su lanza

antes de que los demonios pudieran notarlo, el pelinegro ya había atravesado a uno de ellos

sorprendidos, los demonios dieron un gran salto para tomar distancia, el demonio que el pelinegro había atravesado brillo intensamente y se convirtió en cenizas

-el que sigue...-dijo el pelinegro

nuevamente todos los demonios se lanzaron contra el, esta vez desde todos los ángulos posibles, rodeándolo completamente

el pelinegro giro velozmente su lanza, y con un golpe circular, con la punta de la lanza rasgo el estomago de todos y cada uno de los demonios

del estomago de los demonios comenzó a salir un vapor blanco brillante, y los demonios, todos, cayeron al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor

-arggghhh, maldito...!

el pelinegro con una mirada sombría se acerco lentamente a cada uno de los demonios en el suelo, y uno a uno, los apuñalo directo en el pecho con la lanza, causando que los demonios se convirtieran en cenizas rápidamente

-t-tu...maldito...aléjate!

el pelinegro ya había acabado con 8, dejando ya a solo dos demonios en el suelo

uno de los demonios, el líder, se puso de pie, mostrado por que el era el líder al demostrar que el podía soportar el dolor, caminando rápidamente, el demonio líder llego a donde la rubia y la sujeto del cuello, apuntando con un cuchillo que tenia en su cintura directo al cuello de la mujer

el pelinegro rechino los dientes y se preparo a atacar al demonio

-atsusa...

antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar, el demonio que sujetaba a la rubia se cubrió completamente de unas intensas llamas purpuras

la rubia se alejo unos pasos del demonio y este se convirtió rápidamente en cenizas

la rubia miraba las cenizas del demonio mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y ella sonreía sádicamente, lambia sus propios labios y jugaba con sus manos

-incinerar anthem...¿poseedora de longinus eh?-hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la rubia

-soy cao cao...¿y tu?

-me llamo walburga

después de intercambiar miradas por unos segundos, el pelinegro y la rubia suspiraron

-arghh...-

notaron que aun quedaba un demonio vivo y estaba agonizando

ambos se dirigieron a donde el demonio, el demonio se asusto y comenzó a sudar

-no te matare, necesito que le digas algo a tus lideres..-hablo el pelinegro

-¿q-que es?-pregunto el demonio nervioso

-dile a tus lideres, que "Warriors of Longinus" no permitirá que se salgan con la suya, cada vez que un humano este en peligro, ahí estaremos, cada vez que un humano con un longinus este siendo perseguido, ahí estaremos, y muy pronto vamos a matarlos

ante las palabras del pelinegro, así como su sombría mirada, el demonio finalmente quedo inconsciente

el pelinegro suspiro y miro ala rubia

-en marcha, los refuerzos no tardan en llegar...-dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta

-pero...¿adonde vamos?-pregunto la rubia mientras seguía al joven

-no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, iremos a nuestra base, ahí estaremos mas seguros y tranquilos

-¿base?

el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a la rubia antes de sonreír

-¿no te lo dije?, nosotros Warriors of Longinus rescatamos humanos

la rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió mirando al suelo mientras sonreía

* * *

><p>-Horas Después-<p>

ambos, el pelinegro y la rubia, caminaban por una de las muchas ciudades destruidas y en llamas que había

la rubia y el pelinegro se detuvieron a descansar entre unos escombros de un edificio

el pelinegro metió la mano dentro de su mochila, y saco dos botellas de agua, le dio una a la rubia, mientras el tomaba de la suya

-gracias-agradeció la rubia

-por nada...-respondió el pelinegro

-pero dime, ¿adonde nos dirigimos?, que hace...eto..warro of longonos...¿?

-jaja warrios of longinus, bueno, primero que nada, nos dirigimos a nuestra base tomando en cuenta donde nos encontramos, yo pienso que llegaremos mañana a esta hora, ahí estarás segura, hay otros...poseedores de longinus ahí

-y tu eres, ¿que?¿el líder?-pregunto la rubia

-no, soy el 2do al mando, hay alguien mas, el es que nos reunió a todos, el hiso que pudiéramos sobrevivir, el si es el líder-explico el pelinegro

-ya veo, ¿pero a donde?

-a la ciudad de Kuoh, o por lo menos...a lo que queda de ella

con la charla terminada, el pelinegro guardo nuevamente en su mochila ambas botellas, se la puso y ambos se pusieron en marcha

Paso no mas de 1 hora, ambos seguían recorriendo las ruinas que había por ciudades, con tranquilidad, paz, no parecía que algo fuera a pasar

-espera...-hablo el pelinegro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la rubia

-escóndete rápido

-¿que?

el pelinegro jalo ala rubia dentro de un edificio y se escondieron entre unos escombros, el pelinegro tapo la boca de la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para usar el menor espacio posible y ocultar su presencia

-perdón, pero necesito que te quedes callada...-explico el pelinegro

la rubia asintió y dejo de forcejear

el pelinegro quien estaba mirando entre los escombros, noto la presencia de alguien que hiso que el se sorprendiera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina

un gran grupo de demonios, eran muchos, casi imposibles de contar, pero el problema era el demonio que los estaba comandando

un joven que se mostraba tranquilo y sereno en exterior, bien parecido y con un cabello rubio corto, vestía ropa digna de un noble

era el demonio pura sangre asesino de humanos por excelencia, Diodora Astaroth

el rubio comandando al enorme grupo de demonios patrullaba lentamente y sospechando, el lugar donde el pelinegro y la rubia estaban escondidos

-el sabe que estamos aquí...-hablo el pelinegro

el pelinegro retiro su mano de la boca de la rubia

-¿que es lo que haremos?-pregunto la rubia

-escúchame bien walburga, vamos a hacer esto...

mientras tanto, el rubio que lideraba a los demonios miraba con atención el edifico que le parecía sospechoso

-diodora-sama, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto uno de los demonios a su cargo

-si, diles a todos que se preparen, nosotros...-

antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar, este pudo sentir una gran oleada de poder proveniente del edificio

-¡en guardia!-exclamo el rubio

-¡atsusa ratana!

frente al rubio líder, el pelinegro apareció, el rubio al no saber que estaba pasando, fue tomado por sorpresa, el pelinegro dio un poderoso golpe con su lanza directo ala cabeza del rubio desde arriba

el rubio se cubrió, pero el golpe lo lanzo directamente al suelo haciendo que se enterrara causando un gran cráter

-ahora walburga!-exclamo el pelinegro

mientras el pelinegro caía

detrás de el apareció la rubia, con un gran salto se puso a la altura de el enorme grupo de demonios

tomando una gran cantidad de aire, la rubia soltó una grandísima llamarada de fuego purpura que envolvió a gran parte del gran grupo de demonios

la rubio cayo al suelo, el pelinegro se puso delante de ella y con su lanza abanico con toda su fuerza

por la abanicada del pelinegro, del suelo se levanto una gran cortina de humo

el rubio que estaba dentro del cráter, se recupero y tomo altura, esperando

cuando finalmente la pantalla de humo se disipo, ya no había nadie, aparentemente ambos ya habían escapado

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!, ¡Encuéntrenlos Rápido!-exclamo el rubio con furia

-¡Si Señor!

con la orden del rubio, los demonios restantes se dispersaron para encontrar a los dos que los habían atacado

el rubio comenzó a sangrar ligeramente de la boca, este se limpio la sangre y sacudió su ropa

-me las pagaran...-hablo para si mismo

mientras los demonios estaban buscando a los que los habían atacado, estos ya estaban a una distancia considerable

-desde ahora apresuraremos el paso, tenemos que llegar a kuoh lo antes posible, ahí estaremos seguros-hablo el pelinegro mientras corrían

-e-esta bien-respondió la rubia

ambos apresuraron aun mas el paso, y mas tarde que temprano, la noche cayo sobre ellos

en un pequeño bosque que habían encontrado en su camino, estos dos se pusieron a descansar

-¿no deberíamos encender una fogata?-pregunto la rubia

-claro, también podríamos lanzar una señal que diga "estamos aquí"-respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo

-ya entendí graciosito...

con un poco de dificultad por la oscuridad, el pelinegro al igual que la rubia comenzaron a comer unas pocas frituras que el pelinegro cargaba en su mochila, y las acabaron rápidamente

-no lo entiendo...-hablo la rubia

-¿entender que?-pregunto el pelinegro

-a los demonios, ¿por que hacen esto?, si ellos quieren pelear, por que nos involucran a nosotros los humanos en esto

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, sin embargo ahí algo que si entiendo, es que gracias a este poder que tenemos, nosotros podemos sobrevivir, pelear y vengar a aquellos que murieron por nosotros

-¿morir por nosotros?

el pelinegro se dio la vuelta

-perdón, no trataba de...

-no esta bien...

-es solo que no entiendo, lo de "aquellos que murieron por nosotros"-dijo la rubia

-mi mejor amigo murió por mi...-

las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a la rubia

-para en ese entonces mis padres ya estarían muertos, mi padre murió peleando con los demonios y mi madre simplemente escapo, dejándome solo, sin embargo siempre hubo alguien a mi lado, mi mejor amigo...-narraba el pelinegro

-ya veo...

-cuando desperté como poseedor de longinus, mi amigo y yo éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos, sin embargo la gente empezó a sospechar y me delataron, cuando los demonios vinieron a buscarme, mi amigo les mintió diciéndoles que el era el poseedor de longinus, cuando notaron que era mentira lo mataron

la rubia trago un poco de saliva mientras miraba al pelinegro

-cuando los demonios regresaron nuevamente buscándome, estaba asustado, sin embargo, alguien llego y me salvo, un joven idiota castaño con sed de venganza y poder, el me rescato de la muerte

-ese joven es, ¿el líder de tu grupo?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, cuando el me rescato, asesino a todos los demonios que encontró en su camino, me extendió la mano y con una sonrisa me dijo: "gracias a este poder que tenemos, nosotros podemos sobrevivir, pelear y vengar a aquellos que murieron por nosotros, así que ven conmigo, sobrevivamos y peleemos juntos..."

-el debe ser un buen chico-sonrió la rubia

-lo es, bueno es un idiota, pero gracias a el entendí el propósito de nuestros poderes, y no pienso dejar que la muerte de mi mejor amigo sea en vano, estoy seguro que el también tiene sus propósitos, así que, por que no hacerlo juntos-rio el pelinegro

-cada vez tengo mas ganas de conocerlo

-muy pronto...bueno, en marcha

el pelinegro se puso de pie, se puso su mochila y se dispuso a empezar a caminar

la rubia se puso de pie, siguiendo al pelinegro

en ese momento, a unos metros detrás de ellos hubo una gran explosión y ambos pudieron sentir un gran poder demoniaco acompañado por una increíble aura malvada, eran demonios

-corre!-grito el pelinegro

ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras diversos rayos de magia pasaban por sus lados, el pelinegro miro el cielo, pero los rayos de magia impidieron que este pudiera siquiera pensar en saltar o escapar por aire

la rubia poco a poco se canso, después de unos segundos de correr, ambos se escondieron tras unos arboles, esperando que los demonios pasaran de ellos y los evitaran, para mala suerte de ellos, eso no paso

-¡salgan malditos humanos!,¡los matare lentamente!-grito el rubio quien lideraba el ahora pequeño grupo de demonios

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto la rubia

-walburga, necesito que incendies todo el bosque, ahora...-respondió el pelinegro

la rubia noto la seriedad en la mirada del rubio, y asintió rápidamente

la rubia salió del árbol donde estaba escondida, inhalo una increíble cantidad de aire, y exhalo la hasta ahora mas grande llamarada que jamás había lanzado en su vida

la increíble llamarada avanzo varios metros adelante quemando todo a su paso, las intensas llamas no tardaron en comenzar a quemar todo a su paso

-¡malditos!-gritaba el rubio enojado

-vámonos-dijo el pelinegro

con el bosque quemándose por completo por las llamas purpuras de walburga, los dos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar

* * *

><p>-Mañana Siguiente-<p>

después de haber corrido durante toda la noche, el pelinegro y la rubia estaban mas que cansados, las provisiones en la mochila del pelinegro ya se habían agotado

afortunadamente, ya estaban bastante cerca de su destino, por lo que tenían ánimos para lograrlo

* * *

><p>-Ciudad Kuoh-<p>

una vez llegaron, la rubia noto la deplorable situación y estado en que kuoh había quedado después de la conquista de los demonios

estaba completamente destruida, a diferencia de otras ciudades, esta parecía ya haber sido dejada de lado, la destrucción parecía tener ya mas tiempo que la de cualquier otro lugar

en donde se suponia deberia haber casas, había un enorme cráter que abarcaba la mayoría de la ciudad

había una gran puerta, mostrando indicios de que era una escuela, pero solo estaba la puerta de entrada, no había nada en donde suponía debería estar el edificio de la escuela

la rubia simplemente sentía un poco de pena del lugar

-por que este lugar esta en tan malas condiciones?-pregunto la rubia

-este lugar fue el primer lugar que los demonios atacaron cuando llegaron al mundo humano-explico el pelinegro

-el primer lugar...¿quien vivía aquí?

-nuestro líder

la rubia si no estaba muy sorprendida, estaba mas bien un poco triste

-ya veo...

-apresurémonos, ya estamos muy cerca

sin mas, los dos se dispusieron a seguir

pasados los minutos, el pelinegro y la rubia se había dirigido ya hacia los terrenos montañosos de la ciudad kuoh, donde había mucha vegetación y arboles

había algunas áreas destruidas y cráteres, al igual que lugares que se notaba fueron quemados

era clara la evidencia de que aquí se había llevado a cabo una pelea, la primer pelea que llevo como resultado a la esclavitud humana

el pelinegro y la rubia seguían caminando entre los arboles, cada minuto que pasaba se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque

de la nada, y sorprendiendo a la rubia, los dos llegaron a un terreno plano, era como una parcela verde, con flores de todos los colores posibles en ella, los arboles la rodeaban, y tenia un tamaño considerable

-ya casi llegamos-dijo el pelinegro

-siento que me gustara mucho ese lugar-rio la rubia

-jaja eso espero...

ambos siguieron avanzando, la emoción en la rubia se notaba ya en su rostro, estaba sonriendo

pero justo cuando llegaron a la mitad de la parcela, el pelinegro y la rubia se detuvieron en seco, comenzaron a sudar

el pelinegro rápidamente invoco su lanza

la rubia apretaba sus puños y tenia miedo de voltear

habían sentido ese mismo poder demoniaco y aura maligna que los había estado siguiendo ya desde hace 1 día

-dense la vuelta, estúpidos humanos-dijo alguien detrás de ellos

al darse ambos la vuelta, no estaban sorprendidos

era el rubio, diodora astaroth, pero esta vez, tenia un ejercito de demonios, considerablemente mas grande que el anterior

-no se que están haciendo aquí, pero no escaparan esta vez-dijo el rubio

-(menos mal y no ha descubierto la base)-pensó el pelinegro con alivio

-¿que pasa con esa actitud podrida?, y hasta llegue a pensar que eras lindo-dijo la rubia con decepción

-así son los demonios, todos tiene una personalidad podrida-dijo el pelinegro

-no me interesa lo que unos asquerosos humanos piensen de mi-respondió el rubio

rápidamente el enorme ejercito de demonios comenzó a desplegarse, mientras el rubio expulsaba una cantidad considerable de poder demoniaco de su cuerpo

-walburga, encárgate de los demonios sirvientes, diodora es mío-dijo el pelinegro

-esta bien...-respondió la rubia

de la nada, detrás del pelinegro, aparecieron 7 esferas, mas bien eran 7 orbes, todos eran idénticos y giraban lentamente detrás de la espalda del pelinegro

-esta vez, vamos con todo!-exclamo el pelinegro

-¡muéstrame lo que tienes humano!-respondió el rubio

el pelinegro se lanzo contra el rubio a gran velocidad

el rubio concentro una gran cantidad de poder en sus puños, mientras la lanza en manos del pelinegro brillaba

el rubio soltó un puñetazo, el cual el pelinegro contrarresto con el poderoso golpe de su lanza, la lanza impacto contra el puño del rubio, se creo una poderosa onda de expansión, que hiso un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos

nuevamente, el rubio soltó otro puñetazo, el pelinegro lo esquivo dando un salto, y desde arriba soltó otro poderoso golpe con su lanza, el rubio lo cubrió

el poder del golpe del pelinegro forzó al rubio a bajar una rodilla al suelo, y debajo de el se creo un cráter, los pedazos de tierra flotaban, mientras el poder de ambos se desbordaba

el rubio extendió sus alas y tomo altura

-Hatsutei Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro

uno de los orbes del pelinegro se ilumino, y el pelinegro comenzó a volar hasta estar a la altura del rubio

el pelinegro comenzó a girar su lanza audazmente mientras se acercaba al rubio, el rubio trataba de ver que estaba por venir, pero los rápidos movimientos del pelinegro lo confundían

de la nada, la punta de la lanza ye estaba frente a la cara del rubio, el rubio trato de esquivar, pero la punta lo rasguño, el rubio se sujeto el lugar del rasguño mientras vapor salía de la herida

-argghh, maldito!, solo eres un estúpido humano, como te atreves a herirme!-gritaba el rubio con furia

-un humano que va a matarte-sentencio el pelinegro

mientras tanto, el enorme ejercito se lanzo contra la rubia

el ejercito de demonios ya la tenia rodeada, y se preparaban para atacarla con todo

la rubia inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, y dando una rápida vuelta, soltó todo el aire, creando un gran vórtice de fuego purpura a su alrededor, el vórtice comenzaba a crecer lentamente y los soldados no se acercaban

el único punto por donde entraron era por arriba

pero justo cuando estos demonios lograban entrar dentro del vórtice, la rubia los recibía con poderosos golpes que los arrojaban a las intensas y calientes llamas que los convertían rápidamente en cenizas

con un gran numero de demonios murieron rápidamente, el ejercito disminuyo rápidamente

el vórtice desapareció, dejando solo a un gran, pero no tanto grupo de demonios frente a ala rubia, que estaba sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían

-vengan aquí, estaré encantada de matarlos fufufu- reía la rubia mientras labia sus labios

con nervios, pero rabia, los demonios se lanzaron contra ella, solo para ser rápidamente quemados por la rubia, que sin duda estaba disfrutando esto

mientras tanto, el rubio estaba tratando de esquivar los rápidos golpes del pelinegro

nuevamente, el rubio envolvió sus puños con poder demoniaco y golpeo al pelinegro

-Atsusa ratana...

el pelinegro desaprecio mientras uno de sus orbes se iluminaba, apareció detrás del rubio, y lo atravesó con su lanza, la punta de la lanza al igual que una muy gran parte de ella, atravesaron el estomago del rubio

el pelinegro retiro su lanza bruscamente del estomago del rubio, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo directamente

-ma-maldito *toser* puaghh...-decía el rubio mientras vomitaba sangre

el rubio lentamente cayo al suelo, siendo desde esa altura la caída dolería, pero el pelinegro tenia otros planes

cuando el rubio toco suelo, un charco de sangre apareció debajo suyo, la herida de su estomago comenzó a doler y de ella comenzó a salir vapor, pero aun así, el rubio seguía con vida

el pelinegro lo miraba directamente, con una mirada cruel y sombría carente de sentimientos, preparo su lanza

el pelinegro se lanzo con toda velocidad, en un instante el pelinegro ya estaba sobre el rubio, uno de los orbes del pelinegro comenzó a brillar intensamente

-Balinayaka Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro

con un poderoso golpe de parte del pelinegro, el rubio, y el suelo debajo de el, hicieron explosión

un fuerte viento azoto toda la parcela, la rubia prestaba atención, mientras del gran cráter causado por el pelinegro salía mucho humo

de entre todo el humo, el pelinegro salió, reposaba su lanza en su hombro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

la mochila del pelinegro ya estaba completamente destruida, el pelinegro tenia heridas menores

-no pensé que fueras tan fuerte...-dijo la rubia

-lo soy aun mas, pero el siempre dice: "si puedes escapar no hay por que pelear, excepto cuando estés rodeado, si escapar no es una opción, pelea con todas tus fuerzas", eso dice-respondió el pelinegro

-estoy ansiando conocerlo

cuando los dos se dispusieron a irse, estos sintieron un poderoso escalofrió

un increíble poder demoniaco los forzó a caer de rodillas, sintieron la increíble presión del poder, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie y dieron un gran salto hacia enfrente atras tomar distancia, cuando se dieron la vuelta, el pelinegro se sorprendido bastante

era un chico, aparentaba ser un poco mayor a cao cao, era muy alto, tenia el cabello negro y corto, vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra muy ajustada a su cuerpo, por lo que se podían notar fácilmente sus bien desarrollados músculos por todo su cuerpo, encima vestía un chaleco dorado

-parece que se encargaron de diodora...-hablo el demonio pelinegro

el demonio pelinegro no estaba solo, había dos personas mas a su lado, una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello rubio y una cola de caballo

del otro lado, estaba lo que parecía ser un niño, pero vestía una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro

-sairorg-sama, ellos dos son humanos, son poseedores de longinus-dijo la demonio rubia

-¿enserio?, no me extraña que vencieran a diodora...

el pelinegro y la rubia, estaban nerviosos por tener delante suyo a poderoso demonio

-¿quien es el?-pregunto walburga

-es sairorg, el demonio joven mas fuerte...-respondió cao cao

-el mas fuerte...

mientras estos dos platicaban, los 3 demonios miraban el cráter donde estaba el destrozado cuerpo de diodora

-menos mal, el me cae mal..-rio el pelinegro

-saiorg-sama, la muerte de un compañero nunca deber ser vista como un juego, ellos deben morir-explico la rubia

-si, pero nunca te pusiste en sus zapatos no es así- respondió el pelinegro

-¿de que habla?

-un día nosotros perturbamos su paz, ellos no tenían nada que ver con nuestro problemas, pero aun así los esclavizamos por buscar a estos "poseedores de longinus"

-pero sairorg-sama nosotros...

-entonces, si nosotros matamos humanos esta bien, pero si ellos matan demonios esta mal, ¿no crees que es un poco injusto?-pregunto el pelinegro

mientras los demonios discutían, walburga y cao cao pensaban

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto walburga

-no lo se, si es sairorg, lo mejor seria escapar, pero si escapamos ahora hacia la base, nos seguirán y descubrirán nuestro escondite, por ahora debemos pelear-explico el pelinegro

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-grito el demonio pelinegro

walburga y cao cao se pusieron nerviosos y los miraron directamente

-¿que quieres?-pregunto cao cao

-no se preocupen, no quiero pelear con ustedes-explico el pelinegro

-sairorg-sama!-replico la demonio rubia

-¿que estas tramando?

-nada, solo quiero demostrarles a ustedes los humanos, que no todos los demonios somos malvados, no es mi culpa que nuestros gobernantes los esclavizaran, yo aspiro a ser un maou, para poder liberarlos

cao cao y walburga sin duda estaban confundidos, en toda su vida un demonio les había hablado

-entonces,¿ nos dejaras escapar?-pregunto cao cao

-no, quiero llevarlos conmigo-respondió sairorg

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto walburga

-vengan conmigo, al inframundo, les garantizare seguridad, los cuidare como uno de los míos, eso es de lo que hablo

-parece que no estas informado, pero los humanos no son queridos en el inframundo, mucho menos los poseedores de longinus, si vamos al inframundo, tus gobernantes nos capturaran y obligaran a pelear, nosotros no queremos tomar parte en esta guerra que ustedes quieren tener-explico cao cao

-entiendo, pero yo no soy el único, hay otros demonios que se oponen a que haiga otra guerra, incluso hay algunos demonios que piden la humanidad sea liberada, pero no se que estarán pensando nuestros gobernantes

-aunque digas eso, tengo un lugar al cual volver, y no pienso abandonar a mis compañeros, mucho menos a el

-¿el?, ¿de quien hablas?-pregunto sairorg

-hablo de un amigo...mi mejor amigo

walburga sonrió al notar la seriedad en los ojos de cao cao, y no pudo evitar emocionarse

-ya veo, si es asi no se puede evitar, pero ahora que los encontré no quiero dejarlos ir, así sea por la fuerza...

el pelinegro se lanzo con toda su velocidad contra cao cao

cao cao se preparo, y se lanzo contra el pelinegro rápidamente

sairorg lanzo un poderoso golpe, el cual estaba rodeado por un extraño aura, el pelinegro noto el extraño aura en el puño de sairorg, y se cubrió con su lanza

justo en el momento en que el puño de sairorg golpeo la lanza

-Mala Ratana-exclamo cao cao

la lanza brillo intensamente al igual que uno de los orbes detrás suyo, el poderoso golpe de sairorg se reflejo contra el y este se vio forzado a retroceder

mientras sairorg arrastraba los pies retrocediendo, walburga le lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego purpura

sairorg estaba tomado por sorpresa y no podía esquivar, sin embargo, delante de sairorg apareció un gran hoyo negro y profundo, parecía que no tuviera fondo

el hoyo negro se trago por completo las llamas de la rubia hasta que no quedo nada, después el hoyo simplemente desapareció

-no pienso dejar que lastimes a sairorg-sama-hablo la demonio rubia

-gracias por eso kuisha...

ahora eran sairorg y kuisha v.s cao cao y walburga, la situación sin duda se les había complicado mucho

-(aun estoy preocupado de lo que esta pensando sairorg, además...ese niño lleva ahí todo el tiempo sin mover un musculo, ¿que estarán planeando?)-pensó cao cao mientras miraba al niño con la capucha

-eso sin duda me sorprendió, parece que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga-dijo sairorg

-¿por que nos atacas?, dijiste que tu no pensabas igual a tus gobernantes, ¿entonces por que?-pregunto cao cao

-se los dije, solo quiero salvarlos, aun si es en contra de su voluntad, pienso que son existencias muy valiosas como para ser desperdiciadas de ese modo

-oho, tienes buen corazón-rio walburga

-¿te estas riendo de sairorg-sama?, si es así tendré que darte un castigo-respondió la demonio rubia

-tómalo como quieras

walburga lanzo nuevamente una enorme llamarada de fuego purpura contra sairogr y kushia, pero nuevamente kushia apareció un gran hoyo negro delante suyo y se trago las llamas

pero esta vez fue diferente, otro hoyo negro apareció sobre cao cao y walburga, y de el salieron las llamas que el hoyo negro se había tragado

cao cao y walburga dieron un salto hacia atrás esquivando el fuego y tomando distancia

de entre las llamas ,sairorg salió y se dirigía directamente contra cao cao

cao cao preparo su lanza para dar un golpe

ambos soltaron sus golpes al mismo tiempo, el poderoso puñetazo de sairorg impacto contra la lanza, hubo una ligera onda de expansión y con chispas volando, cao cao salió disparado hacia atrás

cao cao se recupero rápidamente y se arrastro unos metros hacia atrás

walburga dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero kushia ya estaba delante suyo

con una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco acumulado en su puño, kushia lanzo un poderoso golpe directo al estomago de walburga y la mando a volar

walburga al parecer estaba en muy mal estado, cao cao respondió rápidamente y la atrapo, y cayeron al suelo

cao cao, rechinaba los dientes mientras miraba a los dos demonios acercarse a el lentamente

de la nada delante de ellos hubo una explosión, al parecer alguien había aterrizado a una increíble velocidad, se creo un gran cráter, los escombros se levantaron y flotaron por unos segundos y mucho humo salía del cráter

de entre el humo del cráter, se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien

-llegue justo a tiempo, ¿no lo crees? cao cao

walburga quien no sabia que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a cao cao, en ese momento la rubia estaba mas que sorprendida

cao cao estaba sonriendo

-ya era hora...issei-dijo el pelinegro

de la pantalla de humo al fin salió

un joven de cabello castaño, ojos café con una mezcla de dorado, vestía una camiseta roja, un chaleco negro encima que le llegaba a la mitad de su pierna, unos jeans negros un poco gastados que estaban un poco ajustados, con unas botas negras al ras de su pie, también tenia puestos unos guantes que abarcaban hasta su antebrazo, y una bufanda roja

el castaño camino hasta estar frente a walburga y cao cao, pero desde que había llegado, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro

-yo!, parece que trajiste a una amiga-saludo el castaño

-solo hice lo que me dijiste: "sal a buscar longinus"-respondió el pelinegro

el castaño apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras tenia un ligero tic en la ceja, y mostraba enojo

-lo que dije fue: "sal a buscar tocino"

ante las palabras del castaño, cao cao se quedo en blanco, walburga comenzó a reír

-jajaja eso es tan estúpido-rio la rubia

el castaño le dio un golpe al pelinegro en la cabeza y este se sobaba

-te dije que buscaras tocino por que riku y Jeanne dijeron que querían comer tocino, pero tu sales y te vas a buscar longinus, simplemente eres un idiota

-mi error, pero no me pasaron bien el mensaje, a mi me dijeron que dijiste longinus-explico el pelinegro

-¿quien?-pregunto el castaño

-Leonardo

-ese idiota, no puede ni dar un mensaje bien

mientras estos dos discutían, la rubia los miraba con curiosidad

-por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el castaño prestando atención a ella

-mi nombre es walburga, poseo el longinus incinerate anthem, he escuchado mucho sobre ti-respondió la rubia sonriendo

-ya veo, mi nombre es hyoudo issei asesino de demonios por excelencia, y espero con ansias el poder escuchar mas sobre ti

la rubia se enrojeció ligeramente y sonrió

-por cierto, ¿que pasa con esa bufanda issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-de hecho es una historia curiosa, iba en camino a mi misión, cuando de la nada, la bufanda choco contra mi cara, pensé "que suerte" y como no lleve una mochila me la puse para no perderla, ya casi estamos en invierno y esto me ayudara mucho

-¿que es lo curioso?-pregunto la rubia

-era blanca cuando la encontré

las palabras del castaño al pelinegro y a la rubia se les puso la piel de gallina

-¿que vamos a hacer issei?, sairorg esta aquí

-¿sairorg?, ¿donde?-pregunto el castaño

-detrás de ti...

el castaño se dio la vuelta, y no miro nada, el cráter que el había hecho seguía sacando humo

el castaño hiso un ligero movimientos de manos, ese solo movimiento de manos fue suficiente para hacer que una corriente de aire considerablemente fuerte azotara y disipara el humo

revelando ante el castaño la presencia de sairorg y kushia, sin olvidar la del niño detrás de ellos

-parece que alguien mas llego...-dijo sairorg

-¡yo!, sairorg, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-¿te conozco?

-no, pero yo a ti si, el demonio joven mas fuerte, heredero del clan bael, demonio pura-sangre, sin olvidar claro, que no heredaste el poder de la destrucción pero lo compensaste con pura fuerza física y cantidad inmensa de touki

-si que sabes mucho de mi-rio sairorg

-siempre procuro saber cosas de las personas a las que matare

la mirada sombría y palabras crueles del castaño, causaron que sairorg tuviera un poderoso escalofrió

-espera issei, el dice que no quiere pelear-interrumpió cao cao

-asi es, solo quiero ayudarlos, salvarlos

-no es cierto!

la subida en el tono de voz del castaño, llamo la atencion de todos

-escucha bien cao cao, todo lo que el diga es mentira, ellos no quieren ayudar, ellos no quieren protegernos, si así fuera, no nos habrían esclavizado, si el dice estar en contra de sus lideres entonces es un desertor, lo cual es falso por que no veo signos de heridas o batallas recientes, ellos deberían estar en el mismo estado que nosotros si en verdad pensaran en salvarnos

-ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, el no muestra signos de batalla-dijo cao cao

-eso es por que el aun esta bajo las ordenes de sus lideres, el solo quiere engañarlos y después entregarlos al bastardo de lucifer

con las palabras del castaño, cao cao y walburga se pusieron de pie y se colocaron detrás del castaño

-humano, dime cual es tu nombre-dijo sairorg mirando al castaño

-Hyoudo Issei, Líder de Wariors of Longinus- respondió el castaño

-¿warriors of longinus?, ¿kushia que es eso?

-si, es una brigada rebelde, muchas muertes de demonios se han llevado a cabo bajo el nombre de esta brigada, al igual que múltiples robos de esclavos en múltiples campos de concentración, al igual que hoy se le atribuye el asesinato del demonio pura sangre diodora astaroth-explico la demonio rubia

-y hyoudo issei ¿es famoso?

-si, nunca espere conocer al verdadero, pero en el inframundo se le es muy conocido por su apodo, "El General Carmesí" , su apodo se le atribuyo dado a que cada vez que el se encuentra con demonios, no queda ningún rastro de ellos, solamente grandes lagunas de sangre, en algunas partes se le conoce como "el rey de la masacre", sin duda es una sorpresa que nos topemos con el

mientras kushia terminaba su explicación, walburga miraba al castaño con gran asombro

-sin dudas es increíble-dijo la rubia

el castaño miraba directamente a sairorg, el cual no estaba mas que sorprendido

-eso quiere decir que es fuerte

-si, pero sairorg-sama, no va usted a...!

-vamos a pelear hyoudo issei!-exclamo sairorg con felicidad

sairorg avanzo hasta estar separado del castaño por unos 5 metros, y se miraban fijamente

-solo tengo una pregunta, ¿es verdad?, que no quieres pelear...-pregunto el castaño

-si es verdad-respondió sairorg

-entonces nos vamos

el castaño se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a empujar al pelinegro y a la rubia

-espera!, ¿a donde vas?-pregunto sairorg

-es mi lema "si puedes escapar, no hay necesidad de pelear", así que nos vamos, prefiero no gastar mas energías-explico el castaño sin voltear a verlos

-pero...

-no te preocupes...

sairorg al igual que kushia miraron al castaño

el castaño miro por encima de su hombro, lanzando una intimidante, sombría y carente de sentimientos mirada, los huesos de ambos se estremecieron, sintieron la presión de la mirada del castaño

-algún día voy a matarte...demonio

sairorg trago saliva, mientras miraba a kushia

-lo esperare con ansias...

sairorg junto a la demonio rubia se acercaron al niño detrás suyo, invocando un circulo mágico, estos simplemente desaparecieron

el castaño siguió empujando a ambos hasta adentrarse en el bosque

-vámonos rápido, no confió en ese demonio...-dijo el castaño

-si...

el pelinegro comenzó a guiarlos, mientras el castaño y walburga lo seguían por detrás

-y dime issei-chan, ¿tienes novia?-pregunto la rubia

el pelinegro que estaba escuchando, comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-callate cao cao!, lo que pasa es que aun no encuentro a la indicada

por las palabras del castaño, la rubia sonrió ampliamente, obviamente estaba muy feliz

no paso mucho tiempo, de la nada, nuevamente, llegaron a una gran parcela, pero esta vez era diferente

en medio de la gran parcela había una gran edificación, era el edificio de la escuela de kuoh, era la academia kuoh

al lado del edificio había montones de mesa bancos, todos estaban apilados formando una gran montaña

fuera del edificio había muchas personas, no se podía contar exactamente el numero, pero si eran muchas, sin mencionar que aun había mas dentro del edificio

todas las personas notaron la presencia de el pelinegro y el castaño

una gran oleada de niños se lanzo corriendo rápidamente contra estos dos

el castaño se agacho para recibirlos, pero eran tantos niños que lo tiraron al suelo

-onii-chan, que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿por que saliste?-pregunto uno de los niños

-riku...no te preocupes, tuve que salir a ayudar a este tonto que no pudo traer tocino-dijo el castaño señalando al pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-cao-niichan, ¿no trajiste tocino...?

-la verdad...yo, no pude, por que...maldito issei, no pongas a riku en mi contra!-exclamo el pelinegro con rabia

los niños no tardaron en notar la presencia se walburga, por lo que se lanzaron contra ella

-¿quien eres tu oneechan?

-mi nombre es walburga, pero onee-chan esta bien para mi-respondió la rubia

-onee-chan, ¿de donde vienes?

-de muy lejos, ¿saben donde esta kanto?, pues desde ahí

-ya veo, eso es muy lejos...

la rubia sonreía, pero notaba la diferencia entre los niños, rubios de ojos azules, rubias, morenos y morenas, castaños, pelinegros, habían muchos niños y niñas

-issei-chan, todos estos niños no son solo de Japón, ¿verdad?

-esperaba esa pregunta, bien niños, como lo ensayamos!

con las palabras del castaño, los niños se separaron en tres grupos, todos formados muy bien

-este montón de aquí, pertenecen a Europa, este de aquí viene de américa, y estos de acá son de Japón-explico el castaño con una sonrisa

-ya veo, cuando lo pones así es facil de entender

-les dije que funcionaria

el castaño cargo al niño castaño y lo subió en sus hombros

-riku, ¿donde esta la onee-chan que traje hace un rato?-pregunto el castaño

-ella esta dentro con Jeanne-neechan- respondió el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa

-ya veo...

-por cierto issei, ¿dijiste que habías salido en una misión?, exactamente a donde fuiste-pregunto el pelinegro que tenia a dos niños en sus brazos

-eso es de lo que quiera hablarles...pero que estamos esperando, vamos con Jeanne, además le daré escarmiento al idiota de Leonardo

el castaño se puso en marcha mientras el chibi castaño en sus hombros jugaba con el

mientras la rubia y el pelinegro caminaban por todo el patio, todos saludaban al castaño y al pelinegro, y dedicaban sonrisas a la nueva rubia

-buen trabajo i-kun-saludo una de las tantas mujeres

-yuka-san, ya volví...-saludo el castaño con una sonrisa

-si, bienvenido...

el castaño acompañado por el pelinegro y la rubia se adentraron dentro del edificio

la rubia estaba mas que sorprendida, además de el gran numero de personas que se encontraban fuera en el patio

dentro de el edificio había un sinfín mas de personas, en todos lo que suponía deberían de ser salones de clases, ahora eran habitaciones y había muchas personas, mujeres, mas niños y niñas, pero para mala suerte de la rubia, no había muchos hombres

-issei-chan, ¿por que hay tan pocos hombres?-pregunto la rubia

-eso es, por que la mayoría murió protegiendo a todas las mujeres, afortunadamente lograron sobrevivir lo suficiente como para traerlas conmigo-respondió el castaño

-¿ellos las trajeron?

-así es, mira por...esta ventana

la rubia asomo la cabeza por la ventana que el castaño había indicado, y noto un montón de tablas encajadas en el suelo, con distancia entre ellas, y cada una de las tablas tenia nombres escritos

-ya veo...

los tres, bueno 4 contando al chibi castaño, siguieron caminando por el edificio, hasta llegar a un salón, en el cual, arriba de la puerta había un pequeño letrero de madera que decía "Sala de Operaciones"

-aquí es...-sonrió el castaño

una vez abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a 2 personas

el castaño se dirigió hacia el mas joven de todos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡eres un tonto, por que le dijiste a cao cao que saliera a buscar longinus!-grito el castaño histérico

-eso fue lo que dijiste-respondió el inexpresivo joven sobándose la cabeza

-dije ¡Tocino!, ¡Tocino!

-escuche mal...

-como carajos pudiste confundirte tu...

walburga reía mientras presenciaba la escena, pero alguien se acerco a ella

una joven chica con el cabello largo y rubio se puso delante suyo, inconscientemente los pechos de ambas chocaron

walburga estaba sorprendida, mas por que la chica la miraba fijamente

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la rubia con hostilidad

-soy walburga, poseedora del longinus incinerate anthem...

la joven rubia se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el castaño, sujeto su brazo y lo puso entre sus pechos mientras le sacaba la lengua a walburga

-i-chan es mío

-¿q-que?-se pregunto walburga

-dejemos este juego de lado, siéntense todos, y preséntense como es debido...-hablo el castaño

una vez todos se sentaron, de uno en uno comenzaron a presentarse

primero se puso de pie el joven inexpresivo

-mi nombre es Leonardo, soy el poseedor del longinus annihilation maker, un gusto-hablo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-un gusto..

después la joven rubia se puso de pie

-mi nombre es Jeanne, mi sacred gear es blade blacksmith, maestra espadachín, descendiente de Juana de arco, prometida de hyoudo issei-hablo la joven rubia sonriendo

-u-un gusto-respondió walburga nerviosa

-deja de jugar Jeanne...-hablo el castaño

después de eso, el castaño comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación

-Jeanne, ¿donde esta la chica que traje hace un rato?-pregunto el castaño

-ella salió, dijo que ayudaría...pero ya debería haber vuelto-respondió Jeanne

-ya veo, pero...

el castaño fue interrumpido por la puerta que fue abierta, tomando la atención de todos

al ver la puerta, ahí, justo en la entrada había una joven chica

una hermosa joven con una larga cabellera rubia, hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestia un traje de monja pero este estaba muy gastado, destruido y sucio, sus muñecas estaban lastimadas y mostraban indicios de cadenas, pero ella estaba sonriendo

-aquí estas...-dijo el castaño

-s-si, perdón por el retraso...-hablo la tímida rubia mientras entraba

la rubia al entrar, noto la presencia de walburga

-es tu turno de presentarte...

-s-si, mi nombre es Asia argento, m-mi sacred gear es twilight heaing, u-un gusto en conocerte

walburga rio un poco al notar la aparente timidez y nervios en la joven chica, y se puso de pie

-yo soy walburga, poseedora del longinus incinerate anthem, un gusto...

-¡¿longinus?!, entonces eres como issei-san...

walburga quien estaba un poco sorprendida miro al castaño

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el castaño

-¿que longinus posees?-pregunto walburga

-eso es secreto...

-es verdad, hasta ahora solo cao cao sabe cual es el longinus de i-chan-hablo Jeanne

-me gustaría saber cual es-agrego el inexpresivo joven

el castaño se limito a sonreír

* * *

><p>-Minutos Después-<p>

ya todos en la sala estaban platicando como si nada, las dos chicas rubias nuevas ya se habían adaptado y llevaban una platica en si muy normal

-Asia, ¿no vas a decirme como fue que conociste a issei-chan?-pregunto walburga mirando a la joven monja

-lo conocí apenas hace 3 días, no recuerdo mucho la verdad, yo estaba encerrada, y solo recuerdo que issei-san llego a mi y me salvo...-explico la monja con felicidad

-es verdad, quieren que les cuente...-hablo el castaño

-por supuesto-respondieron todos al unísono

-entiendo, entonces, empezaremos desde que encontré esta bufanda

-ok

-iba caminando por el bosque de alguna parte, pensando en que cuando volvería comería tocino, cuando de la nada, ¡Bum!, la bufanda me golpeo en la cara...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

-Hace 3 Días-

-Alguna Parte de Japón-

entre una ciudad destruida que había sido invadida por la naturaleza, ya que parecía mas bosque que una ciudad, la silueta de alguien corriendo se podía apreciar

era un joven castaño, iba corriendo a una velocidad por encima de la normal, pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-comeré tocino!-grito el castaño

después de correr por unos segundos mas, el castaño se detuvo en seco

-¿cao cao podrá de verdad conseguir un poco de tocino?

mientras el castaño pensaba, de la nada, algo golpeo contra su cara

el castaño rápidamente se la quito mostrando disgusto e ira

miro sus manos para notar que lo que lo había golpeado era una simple bufanda blanca, que había llegado a el al ser arrastrada por el viento

-que suerte...-dijo para si mismo el castaño

el castaño deslizo su mano hacia su espalda, para notar que no traía una mochila

-olvide mi mochila

el castaño miro la bufanda y sonrió

acto seguido se puso la bufanda

-mucho mejor, ahora en marcha

nuevamente el castaño comenzó a correr mucho mas rápido

-Horas Después-

pasadas ya unas pocas horas, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, el cielo se había tornado naranja, dando indicios de que estaba a punto de anochecer

el castaño seguía recorriendo el basto bosque/ciudad a gran velocidad, y su rostro se mostraba decidido

minutos después, el castaño llego finalmente a lo que el parecía estar buscando

en un terreno plano en medio del bosque, lo cual era muy extraño

había una no muy grande construcción, al castaño le resulto un tanto extraño ya que la construcción era claramente un castillo

el castaño alcanzo a sentir la clara aura maligna que el castillo emanaba así como una alta concentración de poder demoniaco

pero además de eso, el castaño pudo notar que dentro del castillo, se encontraba algo, no sabia muy bien que era, pero al contrario del aura de los demonios, esta se mostraba pura e inocente, como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad

-supongo que le daré una mirada

el castaño comenzó a avanzar hacia la enorme puerta del castillo

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!

el castaño levanto la mirada

rápidamente muchos demonios con ballestas, arcos, y acumulando poder demoniaco en su cuerpo, se asomaron por encima de la puerta

-umm, mi nombre es hyoudo issei, soy el líder de warriors of longinus, vengo a matarlos a todos y a llevarme a la gente que este atrapada dentro-explico el castaño con naturalidad

-¿warriors of longinus?, ¿que es eso?-pregunto uno de los demonios

-je-jefe, es una brigada rebelde, muchos demonios han muerto a manos de ellos-respondió un demonio nervioso

-je-jefe, ese chico es "el general carmesí", el...nos matara a todos-agrego otro de los demonios

-¡¿e-el general carmesí?!

el demonio que parecía estar a cargo se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el apodo del castaño

mientras tanto el castaño hacia pequeños calentamientos en brazos y piernas, mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-¡a-ataquen!-exclamo el demonio líder

en ese momento, todos los demonios con las ballestas y arcos, al igual que aquellos que tenían una alta concentración de poder demoniaco, lanzaron todo contra el castaño

múltiples flechas y ráfagas de poder demoniaco se abalanzaron sobre el castaño, pero extrañamente este seguía parado ahí donde mismo sin moverse

las flechas al igual que las ráfagas de poder impactaron, haciendo una gran explosión

con la gran explosión, una gran pantalla de humo se levanto, pero los demonios se mostraban felices

-¿l-lo hicimos?

-así parece...

cuando los demonios voltearon a ver a su aparente líder, estos se quedaron en blanco

el castaño estaba parado sobre la pared, con su brazo dentro del pecho del demonio líder, el demonio líder escupía sangre a montones

el castaño retiro su brazo, y la sangre comenzó a salpicar a montones, manchando la cara y bufanda del castaño, la blanca bufanda, ya estaba muy manchada de sangre y cambio a un tono un poco mas rojizo

-a-acábenlo!-exclamo uno de los demonios

inesperadamente el castaño ya estaba delante de ese demonio, y con un simple golpe directo a la barbilla, la cabeza del demonio salió disparada hacia el cielo, dejando su cuerpo parado sin cabeza

el cuello comenzó a chorrear sangre a montones, parecía que lloviera sangre

el castaño se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los demonios restantes

-ustedes siguen...-sentencio el castaño con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro

a una velocidad simplemente increíble, el castaño apareció del otro lado de los demonios

los demonios se dieron la vuelta lentamente, y miraron al castaño

las manos del castaño goteaban sangre a mas no poder y segundos después

todos los demonios cayeron al suelo muertos, grandes ríos de sangre llenaron el suelo

el castaño de un salto se adentro por completo dentro del castillo

muchísimos demonios estaban ahí para recibirlo, con espadas, arcos, ballestas, vistiendo armaduras

-acaben con el!-grito otro demonio

sin mas, todos los demonios se echaron sobre el castaño

pero el castaño sin ninguna clase de miedo o intimidación, se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, mostrando una sonrisa

sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, todos los demonios con arcos y ballestas cayeron al suelo, todos estaban muertos, les faltaban miembros, a otros la cabeza y algunos simplemente tenían un gran hoyo en su pecho

pero el castaño no se había movido de su sitio

todos los demonios restantes, temblando al ver tal escena, comenzaron a retroceder lentamente

pero sin dejarlos escapar, el castaño los mato a todos y cada uno de ellos

con una increíble velocidad, el castaño golpeo a uno directo en el pecho y lo atravesó, rápidamente fue hacia otro y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, el demonio salió volando hacia la pared y la destruyo por completo y la atravesó

los demonios que presenciaban esto, decidieron atacar, pero titubeaban, y ese solo momento de duda, fue suficiente para que el castaño pudiera atacar

el castaño apareció delante del demonio que había dado la orden del ataque

lo sujeto del casco, es decir de la cabeza y lo levanto, con todas sus fuerzas, el castaño comenzó a apretar su mano, el demonio agonizaba y trataba de hacer que el castaño lo soltara pero este no lo hacia, y entonces

la cabeza del demonio exploto

mas sangre salpico la cara del castaño, y por fin, la bufanda que al inicio era blanca, se torno de un color rojo

los demonios restantes, los pocos que quedaban, habían tirado sus armas, y se arrodillaban en el suelo, aparentemente se habían rendido

-po-por favor, no nos mates!-suplicaban los demonios

el castaño se acerco hasta estar delante del pequeño grupo de demonios arrodillados

el castaño pateo a uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio salió disparado contra la gruesa puerta, y destruyendo la puerta, el cuerpo del demonio quedo completamente devastado

-perdonen, pero los demonios no tiene mi perdón...

después de esas palabras, el castaño mato a todos y cada uno de los demonios que se habían rendido

una vez el castaño había acabado con todos los demonios, el se adentro en lo que el pensaba eran los calabozos

pero a diferencia de lo que el castaño esperaba, estos no parecían ser calabozos

había un gran pasillo, largo, y al final había un puerta de metal

el castaño, aun confundido, camino por todo el pasillo, mientras esperaba que algo pasara, pero no paso nada, y el castaño llego hasta la puerta de metal

el castaño se asomo por las rejas de la puerta, y pudo ver a alguien dentro

con un poderoso puñetazo, el castaño tiro la puerta

el castaño entro en la habitación, y noto que la aparente "prisionera" era solo una joven chica

la joven vestía un traje de monja, pero estaba muy gastado y roto, y tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre, y tenia un largo cabello rubio, el cual estaba un poco sucio

la joven rubia, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, miro al castaño directamente, y se asusto tanto que retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared

-aléjate!-grito la rubia con miedo mientras se hacia bolita

-relájate, no voy a hacerte daño, soy humano...-dijo el castaño

-humano...¿no eres un demonio?

-no, vine a salvarte

la rubia al escuchar las palabras del castaño, comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa de felicidad

el castaño noto que ella estaba encadenada a la pared, el castaño sujeto las cadenas y con rapidez las destruyo

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño

-soy Asia argento, antes de venir aquí, solo era una simple monja...pero los demonios me capturaron y trajeron aquí-respondió la rubia

-ya veo...

-pero...¿como lograste llegar aquí?, había muchos demonios ahí afuera-pregunto la rubia

-acerca de eso...veras...-el castaño no supo como responder

una vez el castaño ayudo a la joven rubia a salir, la rubia quedo conmocionada

los montones de cadáveres de demonios en el suelo, grandes charcos de sangre que aun seguían creciendo, había miembros(brazos, piernas, cabezas, etc...) por todas partes, sangre salpicada en las paredes destruidas

la monja al ver esta escena simplemente se desmayo

el castaño puso a la rubia en su espalda, y cargándola se dispusieron a irse

al salir el castaño se dio la vuelta, y miro el castillo

al castaño mostro una expresión de disgusto, y le apunto al castillo con su dedo índice

delante de su dedo apareció una pequeñísima esfera de energía color roja, el castaño golpeo la esfera con su dedo

un torrente de energía salió disparado dentro del castillo, e hiso una gran explosión, que destruyo gran parte del castillo

-malditos demonios...

sin mas, el castaño cargando a la monja se adentraron en el bosque

**-Fin Del Flashback-**

* * *

><p>-y eso fue lo que paso...<p>

la mayoría estaba un poco sorprendida, la historia que acaban de escuchar no era algo que pudieran digerir tan rápido, sin embargo, parecía que ya estuvieran acostumbrados

-después de que la salve, la traje aquí, cuando llegue, Jeanne me dijo que aun no llegabas y salía a buscarte-explico el castaño

-ya veo...

-esa es una historia muy buena-hablo walburga

-lo es...

el castaño se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-vengan, es hora de comer...

Jeanne, cao cao, Leonardo y así se pusieron de pie y se colocaron al lado del castaño, y con una sonrisa miraron a walburga

-Bienvenida a Warriors Of Longinus, contamos contigo para sobrevivir y pelear juntos-dijo el castaño mientras mostraba una sonrisa

walurga se ruborizo mucho al ver al castaño, y con una sonrisa contesto

-si, Cuiden de Mi...

con una sonrisa, walburga, acompañada con todos, se dirigió a la que antes era la cafetería de la escuela, donde fue ampliamente recibida por todos

walburga mostraba una felicidad nunca antes vista en ella, era un nuevo comienzo para ella

* * *

><p>-Inframundo-<p>

-Mansión Gremory-

en una amplia y enorme habitación de la enorme mansión

la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un demonio que vestía una armadura

desde que se abría la puerta podías ver una larguísima alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el trono que se encontraba al final de la habitación

en el gran trono que había, había un hombre sentado

tenia una larga cabellera carmesí, unos ojos azules que resaltaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, vestía como un noble, pero tenia una capa con hombreras doradas en pico

a su lado, se encontraba una mujer con el cabello sujetado y de color plateado, vestía como maid, con un cuerpo deseable, grandes pechos y muy buena figura, acompañada con una mirada seria en todo momento

-adelante...-hablo el pelirrojo

el demonio con nervios camino hasta estar delante del trono, y se arrodillo

-lucifer-sama, e-el demonio que lideraba al grupo encargado de capturar al poseedor del longinus incinerar anthem, diodora astaroth fue asesinado al igual que todo su escuadrón, además, el sacred gear twilight healing que estaba siendo resguardado en una instalación en el mundo humano, fue robado, y toda la instalación así como los demonios encargados de ellas fueron completamente destruidos-explico el demonio mirando el suelo

-a diodora, ¿quien lo asesino?

-si, su asesino fue el portador de la true longinus

-¿y quien robo el twilight healing?

-por las condiciones en que las instalaciones quedaron, se cree que el respónsale fue "el general carmesí" líder de la brigada rebelde "warriors of longinus

el pelirrojo dio un ligero golpe a su trono, mostrando un poco de rabia

-de nuevo el, ese maldito humano ha estado robando muchos esclavos, y ahora esto, no solo mato a diodora, sino que también robo el twilight healing- decía el pelirrojo mostrando furia en su mirar

-l-lamento ser portador de malas noticias-se disculpo el demonio

-grayfia, llama a rías, de inmediato

-como diga sirzechs-sama-asintió la peli platino

la hermosa mujer se retiro, y acto seguido el pelirrojo miro al demonio

-puedes retirarte

-s-si...

el demonio se puso de pie, y rápidamente procedió a salir de la habitación

una vez el demonio salió de la habitación, el pelirrojo rechino los dientes

-tenemos que encargarnos de ese molesto humano, o si no mis planes estarán en problemas...-hablo para si mismo el pelirrojo

entonces, la puerta fue nuevamente abierta

la peli platino entro y se coloco nuevamente al lado del pelirrojo

-me llamaste, onii-sama?-pregunto la hermosa joven que estaba parada en la puerta

era una hermosa chica, tenia una larga cabellera carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos, largas pestañas, hermoso rostro, bellísimos ojos azules, tenia un cuerpo seductor, grandes pechos, con tentadoras caderas

-pasa rias...

la pelirroja asintió, y rápidamente se acerco al pelirrojo

-necesito que tu y tu grupo se encarguen de un problema, es en el mundo humano, necesito que se encarguen de el cuanto antes-explico el pelirrojo

-entiendo, pero, ¿de que se trata?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¿has escuchado hablar de warriors of longinus?

-si, se trata de una brigada rebelde de humanos que asesinan demonios, su líder, el general carmesí es muy conocido en el inframundo por causar gran terror y masacre en donde se le encuentre

-exacto, por eso requiero que tu y tu grupo se encarguen de ellos, salgan cuanto antes

-entiendo, lo hare...

la pelirroja hiso una ligera reverencia y se retiro de la habitación

-sirzechs-sama, ¿de verdad cree que rias-sama lo logara?-pregunto la peli platino con una expresión seria

-eso espero, pero aun desconfió de rias, ella fue una de las que estaban en contra de esclavizar a la humanidad, sin embargo, confió en que ella lo hará, a menos que quiera perder su herencia-explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, la pelirroja estaba recargada en la puerta, con sus manos en el pecho y mostraba un claro disgusto en su mirar

-onii-sama, yo...

la pelirroja quien mostraba una mirada sombría, se dispuso a irse, pero la expresión de disgusto seguía ahí

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Del Capitulo<strong>

**Bueno chicos, vean aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, que les parece?, es interesante?, sea lo que piensen, dejen reviews *-***

**la idea llego a mi un día cuando desperté, comencé a escribir y no pare hasta terminar el capitulo, espero los haiga atrapado y me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto**

**eso era todo, nos vemos en el sig. capitulo**


	3. General vs Princesa

Capitulo 2 **General v.s Princesa**

* * *

><p><em>-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-<em>

en la gran base donde muchos humanos eran resguardados y protegidos por los portadores de longinus que formaban la resistencia

entre toda la multitud dentro del edificio, había una rubia en especial

era walburga, ella caminaba por toda la multitud, pero cada vez que pasaba delante de un salón esta miraba el letrero encima de la puerta, al parecer ella estaba buscando algo

ella continuo su aparente búsqueda, hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía estar buscando

en el segundo piso, en el salón que se encontraba al final de pasillo, ella se detuvo delante de ese salón

la rubia miro el letrero sobre la puerta y sonrió

el letrero decía "Cuarto de Issei"

-así que es aquí...

la rubia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, excito, y se puso muy feliz

en su cuarto como indicaba estaba el castaño

pero no estaba exactamente presentable a cualquiera

ya estaba vistiendo sus pantalones negros, sus botas estaban un poco mal puestas pero ahí estaban, pero no tenia nada encima de su torso, lo que le dio libertad a la rubia de ver cuanto ella quisiera

la rubia se mostraba muy feliz, lambia sus propios labios mientras se daba gusto mirando el torso desnudo del castaño, el cual estaba muy bien marcado, era un torso deseado por cualquier mujer, pero además de eso tenia diversas cicatrices, nada exagerado pero si tenia varias

el castaño estaba avergonzado, pero manteniendo el control mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, camino hasta su cama, tomo su camiseta roja y se la puso, y después miro a la rubia

-sabes, las puertas están para que las toques...-dijo el castaño avergonzado

-lo siento issei-chan, pero pensé que algo como esto podría pasar, pensé en ver mas pero con lo que vi me basta-respondió la rubia

-ya veo...

-perdón

-no importa, como sea, vamos, dije que te daría un recorrido

-es verdad, dijiste que me mostrarías los alrededores de la base no es así

-así es, en marcha

el castaño termino de ponerse bien sus botas, tomo sus guantes negros y se los puso, después su chaleco negro y se lo puso encima, mientras miraba la roja bufanda en su cama el castaño suspiro y camino hacia la rubia

-en marcha-dijo el castaño indicándole a la rubia salir

-¿no llevaras la bufanda?-pregunto la rubia señalando la bufanda

-no, esta bien así

-como quieras

la rubia salió de la habitación, y sin quitar la vista de la bufanda, el castaño cerro la puerta lentamente

pasados los minutos, el castaño y la rubia ya estaban fuera del edificio, y recorrían los alrededores del edificio

-¿que estamos haciendo aquí issei-chan?-pregunto la rubia mirando hacia todos lados

-voy a mostrarte nuestro sistema de defensa, patentado por mi-respondió el castaño sonriendo

-esta bien...

-mira por ahí

el castaño señalo un punto entre los arboles, pero la rubia estaba confundida, ya que el lugar donde el castaño había señalado no había nada

-issei-chan...no hay nada-dijo la rubia mirando al castaño

-espera un poco, a esta hora vuelve-dijo el castaño mientras seguía mirando el lugar señalado

la rubia nuevamente miro el lugar que el castaño indico, segundos después apareció

no era específicamente humano, mucho menos un demonio, pero esta era un figura humanoide sin ojos y estaba completamente negro, pero se movía como un humano

la rubia se sintió un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, la figura humanoide la causaba un poco de malestar

-¿que esa esa cosa issei-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-son centinelas, así los llamo, son formas humanoides creadas a partir de la imaginación de Leonardo, los usamos para que vigilen los alrededores-respondió el castaño

-pero, ¿la imaginación de Leonardo?, ¿como lo hacen?

-ese es el poder de su longinus

-oh ya veo

-si, su longinus le permite crear formas a su gusto, admito que así como se ven parecen inofensivas, pero su modo balance breaker es un fastidio

el castaño se rasco la cabeza y mostro una expresión nostálgica

-¿balance breaker?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, es la forma evolucionada del sacred gear, Leonardo lo manifiesta creando dos enormes monstruos que son muy fastidiosos

-ya veo, ¿y tu?

-buen intento, pero eso es secreto

el castaño mientras reía, comenzó a señalar múltiples puntos alrededor de toda la pradera que formaba el escondite

en cada punto que el castaño señalaba, una figura humanoide, cada una distinta de la otra aparecían

-es sorprendente, no me extraña que aun no los hallan encontrado-rio la rubia

-la seguridad es lo primero

el castaño sonrió, y mientras miraba a todos lados, miro nuevamente a la rubia

-que me dices tu walburga, ¿ya alcanzaste el balance breaker?-pregunto el castaño

-me temo que no, si lo que dices es verdad, y es la forma evolucionada, entonces aun no-respondió la rubia

-ya veo, bueno no importa, estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo harás

el castaño estiro su mano hasta ponerla en la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla

la rubia mostro un ligero sonrojo mientras el castaño sonreía

-estamos juntos en esto...¿no?-pregunto el castaño

-si, hasta el final-respondió la rubia

el castaño retiro su mano y mirando el edificio, procedió a caminar

-vamos-hablo el castaño

-si-asintió la rubia

la rubia comenzo a seguir al castaño

pasaron los minutos, walburga se había separado del castaño, y el castaño continuo su camino solo por el edifico

cada persona que miraba al castaño lo saludaba, mujeres, niños, niñas, los pocos hombres que habían que por cierto estaban trabajando, también lo saludaban

el castaño se detuvo en un salón, el cual estaba lleno de hombres que estaban arreglando una pared que estaba destruida, el castaño entro y saludo

-yo!, ¿como les va?-pregunto el castaño

-oh, issei-kun, todo bien-respondió un hombre mayor

-hiro-san, ¿ya casi terminan?

-falta poco

-quieren un poco de ayuda-dijo el castaño mientras levantaba una de sus mangas mostrando una sonrisa

-no, muchas gracias issei-kun, pero es algo que haremos nosotros, te debemos demasiado como para pedirte ayuda

hiro mostraba una sonrisa fingida, el castaño se acerco a el y lo señalo con su dedo y lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho mientras se mostraba serio

-hiro-san, ya le había dicho que ustedes no me deben nada, si necesitan ayuda, pídanla-dijo el castaño

-no es eso issei-kun, no necesitamos ayuda-respondió hiro

-entonces, hablamos luego hiro, chicos!

el castaño se despidió y salió de la habitación mientras todos los hombres lo despedían

-¡muy bien muchachos!, ¡terminemos esto hoy mismo!-hablo hiro con confianza

-¡SI!

con entusiasmo, nuevamente todos los hombres siguieron trabajando

* * *

><p><em>-Warriors Of Longinus, Centro de Operaciones-<em>

el castaño había entrado al salón que le correspondía para hablar con sus compañeros, en el se encontraban cao cao, Jeanne y Leonardo, dejando solo a walburga y asia afuera

-bien, ¿por que nos llamaste issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

-vamos, no les pediré nada, solo quería decirles una cosa-respondió el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa de centro

-¿que es?-pregunto el inexpresivo joven, Leonardo

-bueno, hace un rato mientras le enseñaba el sistema de seguridad a walburga, pude sentir una extraña concentración de poder demoniaco muy cerca de aquí, solo les quería decir que voy a salir a investigar

-si, yo también-agrego Leonardo

con las palabras del castaño y el inexpresivo joven, todos se sorprendieron, pero la rubia, Jeanne, se puso de pie y se paro frente al castaño

-¿piensas ir a investigar tu solo?, no puedes i-chan, yo voy contigo-hablo la rubia con preocupación

-no es necesario Jeanne, en caso de que sea algo peligroso, lo mejor es que vaya solo, para disminuir el numero de perdidas

-¿numero de perdidas?

-así es, si algo malo pasa, lo mejor será que solo muera yo, nadie mas

la rubia golpeo ligeramente al castaño en la mejilla, fue una bofetada muy débil, pero logro su cometido

el castaño se enfureció y mostro una mirada asesina mientras miraba a Jeanne

-¿que crees que haces?-pregunto el castaño expulsando un aura asesina de color rojo

-pe-perdón i-chan, no quería hacerlo-disculpo la rubia mientras retrocedía lentamente

el castaño se puso de pie sin dejar de expulsar su aura asesina, la rubia retrocedido pero tropezó y callo al suelo

la rubia estaba temblando mientras miraba al castaño acercarse a ella lentamente

antes de que el castaño llegara, cao cao se interpuso y lo miro con seriedad

-relájate issei-hablo el pelinegro-yo también pienso que es muy peligroso que vayas solo, creo que es buena idea que Jeanne te acompañe

-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño mientras suspiraba y se relajaba, dejando de expulsar su aura asesina el castaño se sentó nuevamente

-el que no entiende eres tu issei, si tu mueres que vamos a hacer nosotros, tu fuiste el que logro reunir a toda esta gente, tu nos reuniste a todos nosotros, y no se que pienses tu, pero yo no quiero ser el que les diga a todos que moriste

las palabras del pelinegro hicieron al castaño sentirse culpable, por lo que rechino los dientes y miro nuevamente al pelinegro

-como quieras...-acepto el castaño

poniéndose de pie nuevamente el castaño salió de la habitación

el pelinegro ayudo a Jeanne a ponerse de pie, y esta aun estaba un tanto nerviosa

-gracias cao-chan-agradeció la rubia

-no importa, pero no pienses mal de issei, el no quiso hacerlo de esa forma-dijo el pelinegro

-ya lo se, el solo quería que me quedara, pero...¿por que?

-no lo se, no estoy muy seguro, pero a issei no le seria fácil perder a nadie, por eso no quería que fueras

-ya veo, pero es frustrante...

-¿que es frustrante?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no saber...nada de i-chan, quiero conocer mas sobre el, quien era el en su pasado, lo conozco hace mas de 3 años, pero aun así no se quien es

-no te preocupes, nadie lo sabe, solo el

* * *

><p><em>-Minutos Después-<em>

la rubia y el castaño ya se encontraban en lo que podría ser el limite del escondite, ambos traían puestas unas mochilas

caminado cada vez y mas lejos del edificio, llegaron a adentrase un poco en el bosque que rodeaba la pradera, por lo que un centinela, se les acerco y sin ninguna clase de problema este los dejo continuar

una vez estos atravesaron unos cuantos arboles, la rubia se adelante y el castaño miro detrás suyo

solo para mirar un enorme cráter

-parece que la barrera aun funciona-hablo el castaño

sin mas, el castaño continuo caminando

* * *

><p><em>-Algún Lugar de Japón-<em>

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que el castaño y la rubia habían salido de la base

ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra ciudad, pero como todas las otras ciudades, esta estaba en un pésimo estado

edificios destruidos, cráteres en muchos lugares, vegetación invadiendo la ciudad, daba la impresión de que este lugar era mas un bosque que una ciudad

adentrándose en el, ambos se detuvieron en unos escombros

el castaño se quito su mochila y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella, para sacar una bolsa de frituras y dos botellas de agua

el castaño le lanzo una botella de agua a Jeanne y esta la atrapo

Jeanne metió su mano dentro de su mochila y saco una bolsa de frituras, por lo que ambos comenzaron a comer

-umm, Jeanne...-hablo el castaño

-¿qu-que pasa i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-yo...bueno, lamento lo de hace un rato, no quería asustarte

-no...entiendo i-chan, solo estabas preocupado por mi, yo también lamento haberte golpeado

-no importa

la rubia miro al castaño y el castaño con su mano le indico sentarse a su lado

la rubia gustosa corrió y se sentó al lado del castaño

el castaño la abrazo, y la rubia correspondió mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía ampliamente, el castaño por su lado acariciaba la cabeza dela rubia

-no podría soportar perderte...-susurro el castaño

-¿dijiste algo i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-no, nada

-ya veo...

después de unos pocos minutos, y después de que terminaran de comer, estos dos se prepararon para seguir su camino

-i-chan, ¿cuanto llevamos?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo se, normalmente hacemos un recorrido de unos mil kilómetros a la redonda de la base, pero creo que ya nos pasamos un poco-respondió el castaño mirando los alrededores

-entonces desde aquí comenzara el escaneo

-así es, en marcha

nuevamente, los dos se pusieron en marcha

* * *

><p><em>-Horas Después-<em>

pasadas ya unas pocas horas, aun parecía ser temprano

el castaño y la rubia se encontraban recorriendo un enorme bosque, el cual ellos ya conocían, pero solo hacían reconocimiento

después de unos minutos de reconocimiento, estos llegaron nuevamente a una ciudad, la cual tenia una cosa en particular

era que no era una ciudad específicamente, había un sorprendentemente enorme cráter, y en el centro del cráter, se encontraba un solo edificio y estaba enterrado en el suelo, y solo se mostraban unos 5 pisos

el castaño miro el cráter y mirando a la rubia ambos asintieron

-aquí esta la ciudad cráter-dijo la rubia

-así es, supongo que ya nos estamos acercando a la base, parece que fue una falsa alarma-dijo el castaño con pesadez-y vinimos aquí para nada

-no fue para nada, ya sabes lo que dicen, mas vale prevenir que lamentar-rio la rubia

-si, es verdad, sigamos, fue...

el castaño se quedo en silencio y comenzó a mirar el cielo y hacia todos lados

-¿que pasa i-chan?-pregunto la rubia

-de nuevo...siento esta extraña concentración de poder demoniaco...-respondió el castaño

-¿donde?

-muy cerca, demasiado...

el castaño miro detrás suyo y miro el bosque del que acababan de salir

Jeanne dio un salto y se puso al lado del castaño

el castaño avanzo un paso y miraba directamente el bosque

rápidamente el castaño empujo a la rubia hacia atrás, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo

Jeanne estaba confundida, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que mientras ella caí, el castaño se había agachado

la rubia pudo notar que el castaño se había agachado para esquivar una espada

la rubia reacciono y poniendo una mano en el suelo se impulso hacia atrás y cayo dentro del enorme cráter

el castaño miraba seriamente delante suyo, ya que el podía divisar una borrosa silueta de alguien parado frente de el

la borrosa silueta tomo forma hasta convertirse en un chico, con un corto cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un distintivo lunar en su pómulo izquierdo

sorpresivamente el castaño noto que el rubio vestía el uniforme masculino de la escuela kuoh, por lo que se confundió un poco

el rubio por su lado, creo una espada en la mano que tenia libre y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente al castaño

el castaño detuvo el corte del rubio con su mano, el rubio se mostro muy sorprendido

el castaño dio un salto e impulsándose con el pecho del rubio, el castaño lo pateo y se adentro en el enorme cráter detrás suyo

el castaño aterrizo sin quitarle la vista al rubio, y al tocar suelo

el rubio apareció nuevamente delante del castaño, a pesar de que el rubio había aparecido repentinamente delante suyo, el castaño mostraba una sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos

el rubio nuevamente intento cortar al castaño, esta vez, el castaño esquivo audazmente y preparo su puño

el rubio puso ambas espadas delante del puño del castaño, esperando detener el puñetazo, pero para mala fortuna del rubio, el poder del golpe era abrumador, destruyendo las espadas, el golpe impacto directamente contra la cara del rubio, y salió volando hacia atrás

el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, y en el lugar en donde el castaño se encontraba, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño un relámpago cayo en donde el estaba

el rubio apareció nuevamente delante del castaño y nuevamente intento cortar al castaño

esta vez, el castaño no respondió y seguía mirando fijamente hacia adelante, justo antes de que la espada del rubio cortara al castaño, fue bloqueada por otra espada

Jeanne apareció detrás del castaño y bloqueo la espada del rubio

el rubio se sorprendió y dio un salto hacia atrás, tomando una distancia considerable

el viento comenzó a soplar

el castaño y la rubia miraban fijamente al rubio delante de ellos

-¿y bien?¿donde están los otros demonios?-pregunto el castaño

-vaya...-dijo el rubio con asombro-a decir verdad, ellos están un poco atrasados, pero ya están aquí

el rubio sonreía mientras hablaba, por lo que el castaño se enojo un poco

el castaño levanto la mirada, y pudo notar, como otras 4 siluetas con sus alas extendidas aterrizaban a los lados del rubio

si bien el castaño no estaba muy sorprendido, estaba un tanto confundido

había una joven chica con un cabello de un brillante color carmesí, eran tan largo que le llegaba a los muslos, tenia un cuerpo seductor y deseado por cualquier hombre, también tenia un par de hermosos ojos azules

al lado de la pelirroja se encontraba parada otra chica, esta tenia un tono sutil de piel moreno, tenia una cola de caballo tan larga que le llegaba a la rodilla, su cabello estaba sujetado por un listón naranja

del otro lado, había una chica, no muy alta en realidad, parecía ser una niña, sin embargo esta tenía un rostro inexpresivo, un corto cabello gris, brillantes ojos amarillos, su cabello tenia un broche de gato

pero para sorpresa del castaño, todos y cada uno de los aparentes demonios, vestían el uniforme de la ya destruida academia kuoh

todos los demonios miraban al castaño fijamente

el castaño por su lado, tenia su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba

-i-chan...¿estos son los demonios que sentiste?-pregunto la rubia

-así es, son ellos-respondió el castaño

nuevamente el castaño dirijo su mirada a la pelirroja, para sorpresa del castaño, la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente, y no era solo ella, todos los demonios lo miraban

-siento que ya la he visto...-susurro el castaño

el castaño seguía mirándolos fijamente, todos intercambiaban miradas con el castaño, así se mantuvieron unos segundos

entonces, hubo una ola de viento considerablemente mas fuerte de lo normal

-achu!-estornudo el castaño

-ah!, ¿estas bien i-chan?-pregunto la rubia mientras se preocupaba por el castaño

-si...debí haber traído la bufanda

mientras esto pasaba, los demonios delante suyo suspiraron

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto el castaño dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja

la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y después, por primera vez, procedió a hablar

-no pasa nada, es solo que...creo que no eres a quien buscamos-hablo la pelirroja

-ohhh, eso me llamo la atención, ¿puedo saber a quien buscan?-pregunto el castaño

-buscamos al humano asesino de demonios, el general carmesí

-oh si es eso, lo acaban de encontrar, soy yo

los demonios se confundieron por unos segundos, mirando al rubio, este asintió y miraron al castaño con sorpresa

-¿tu eres el general carmesí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-el mismo-respondió el castaño

-i-chan..-dijo la rubia

-supongo que no por nada lograste hacer retroceder a kiba

-¿kiba?¿hablas de ese niño bonito?

la pelirroja dio un paso adelante y mostrando autoridad, miro al castaño

-mi nombre es rias gremory, heredera de la casa gremory, y todos ellos son mis siervos-hablo la pelirroja

-si, te conozco...-dijo el castaño-la hermana del maou lucifer, ¿no es así?

la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco y después asintió

-sin embargo estoy un poco sorprendido rias gremory, no espere que tuvieras de tu lado a...-el castaño dirigió su mirada a la loli peli platina-una nekomata

la loli peli platina se puso nerviosa mientras comenzaba a sudar

-y a un ángel caído-el castaño miro a la morena

la morena apretó los puños mientras mordía sus labios

-no te permito que insultes a mis siervos, general carmesí-hablo la pelirroja expulsando su aura con rabia

-oye, no era un insulto, solo decía, pero es una pena-el castaño miro nuevamente a la morena-si solo fueras un ángel caído te dejaría vivir, pero eres mitad demonio ¿no es así?

la morena miro al castaño con una cara de miedo, el cuerpo de la morena se envolvió en muchos relámpagos

-¿así que tu eres la del rayo eh?, supongo que no importa...-suspiro el castaño

-ya me canse de esto, kiba, acabalo-indico la pelirroja

delante del castaño, el rubio apareció nuevamente

Jeanne alcanzo a reaccionar, pero el castaño le indico no hacer nada

el rubio se preparo para cortar al castaño, directamente a la cara

el espadazo impacto exitosamente, o por lo menos eso pensaron todos, ya que habían salido muchas chipas, pero no fue así

el castaño había detenido el corte con la boca, y mientras mordía con fuerza el filo de la espada, este miraba fijamente al rubio con una mirada asesina

el rubio se puso nervioso y mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla, este dijo:

-imposible...

el castaño pateo fuertemente al rubio en el estomago y lo mando a volar hacia atrás, el rubio se recupero pero fue arrastrado hacia atrás, hasta quedar unos pasos delante de la pelirroja

el castaño destrozo la espada con sus dientes, y después miro a Jeanne

-Jeanne, encárgate de el, los demás son míos-indico el castaño

-si, i-chan, solo...-la rubio invoco dos espadas, una de fuego y una de hielo-ten cuidado

-eso es..!-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-apuesto a que no esperabas que tuviera una espadachín de mi lado, ¿no es así?-rio el castaño

la pelirroja rechino los dientes, y junto a todo su sequito, dieron un paso adelante

-no quería tener que hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, onii-sama me quitara la herencia..., además de que insultaste a mis siervos, eso es simplemente imperdonable-dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose con un manto de aura rojo

-supongo que no hay de otra, pero...-el castaño miro a la pelirroja- rias gremory, ¿estas segura de esto?, es decir...

antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo, el castaño ya estaba delante de la pelirroja

nadie, absolutamente nadie lo noto, ni siquiera Jeanne, quien podría decirse ya debería estar acostumbrada, ni siquiera ella pudo seguirle el paso

el castaño le apunto a la pelirroja y mientras tocaba ligeramente al frente de rias con su dedo, rio

-estas muy desprotegida...

la pelirroja reacciono y dio un salto hacia atrás

la loli peli platina salto contra el castaño y le soltó un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, el castaño vio venir el puñetazo contra el como si no fuera una amenaza

el castaño detuvo el golpe de la loli con un solo dedo, la loli estaba confundida, estaba sudando mucho y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

el rubio se lanzo contra el, mientras invocaba dos espadas, pero antes de que este llegara, Jeanne apareció delante suyo, y se lanzo contra el

un veloz intercambio de cortes paso en menos de 1 segundo, muchísimas chispas salieron de la colisión, y ambos, el rubio y rubia, tomaron distancia

-no te dejare acercarte a i-chan...-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en guardia

-debo admitir que no esperaba que alguien mas tuviera la misma habilidad que yo, pero supongo que los humanos pueden ser muy impredecibles, ¿no es asi?-respondió el rubio mientras desapareció las espadas en sus manos

el rubio creo dos nuevas espadas, las cuales tenían exactamente los mismos atributos que los de la rubia, fuego y hielo

mientras ambos sonreían, colisionaron fuertemente el uno contra el otro y muchas chispas salieron mientras el viento azotaba con fuerza

por su lado, el castaño estaba esquivando con facilidad, los múltiples golpes que al loli lanzaba

esquivando un derechazo, el castaño apareció detrás de la loli, con su dedo la toco en la nuca y esta cayo al suelo, el castaño después dio un gran salto, y nuevamente en donde el estaba, un relámpago cayo

esta vez, el castaño se lanzo contra la morena

la morena se sorprendió y lanzo múltiples relámpagos contra el castaño, pero este simplemente los evadió todos, y apareció delante de la morena mientras mostraba una sonrisa y mirada asesina

-es hora de dormir...-dijo el castaño

lanzando un poderoso golpe, el castaño sonreía mientras la morena se resignaba a recibirlo

justo antes de que el golpe impactara, el castaño se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la morena

un fuerte viento azoto contra la cara de la morena y esta cayo al suelo de rodillas

el castaño miro a la pelirroja, y esta tenia una alta concentración de poder demoniaco en sus manos, mirando al castaño seriamente, esta le lanzo una ráfaga de poder

el castaño pateo a la morena y esta salió volando hacia atrás, después el castaño miro la ráfaga de poder que venia hacia el, pero estaba sonriendo

el castaño, preparo su puño derecho, este comenzó a brillar de un color rojo, y las venas de su brazo comenzaron a saltarse un poco

la ráfaga de poder ya estaba delante del castaño, el castaño soltó su poderoso puñetazo y golpeo la ráfaga de poder, y la mando a volar hacia la morena

la morena no pudo reaccionar y miraba la ráfaga de poder venir hacia ella

antes de que el poder colisionara con la morena, el rubio apareció y la sujeto de las manos, y ambos huyeron rápidamente

el poder impacto contra el suelo, y se creo un gran cráter, pero no hubo ninguna explosión, solo salió humo del cráter

tomando una distancia considerable, la pelirroja y su sequito miraban al castaño con nervios y sudor en sus rostros

por su lado el castaño se mostraba serio con Jeanne a su lado

-nunca me acostumbro a verte peleando-dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba

la pelirroja estaba confundida por el tremendo poder del castaño, mirando a sus siervos esta procedió a hablar

-¿todos están bien?-pregunto la pelirroja

-si, pero...ese humano es muy fuerte-respondió la loli mirando su puño

-no puedo creer que existan humanos con tal poder-agrego la morena sobando su estomago

-bueno, no por nada se ha ganado su titulo como el general carmesí, asesino de demonios-suspiro el rubio

mientras el sequito de la pelirroja hablaba, el castaño dio un paso adelante

rápidamente todo el sequito y la pelirroja se pusieron en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa del pelinegro

envolviendo su cuerpo nuevamente con un manto de aura roja, la pelirroja dio un paso adelante

-bueno, supongo que es hora de terminar con esto-hablo el castaño

la pelirroja se sintió nerviosa, pero aun así se ergio y permaneció en guardia, mientras todo su sequito se preparaba

el castaño se quito la mochila, la puso frente a el, y sentándose en el suelo, este comenzó a buscar dentro de la mochila

-i-chan...¿que haces?-pregunto la rubia

-espera un poco-respondió el castaño mientras continuaba buscando

después de unos segundos, el castaño parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba

el castaño sonrió, miro fijamente a la pelirroja y dijo:

-ustedes los demonios tal vez tengan magia, pero nosotros los humanos tenemos...-

el castaño saco una ak-47 de su mochila, esta sorprendió bastante a todos, ya que nunca se esperaron que el tuviera eso ahí dentro, mucho menos que esta arma pudiera encontrarse dentro de esa pequeña mochila

-¡nosotros tenemos armas! ¡jajajaja!

mientras reía histéricamente el castaño jalo el gatillo y salto la ráfaga de balas contra la pelirroja

pero esta arma no parecía causar ninguna clase de amenaza, la pelirroja suspiro

poniendo su mano adelante y con naturalidad, la pelirroja invoco un circulo mágico y este bloqueo todas las balas

después de unos segundos, el cartucho de la ak-47 se vacío completamente, la pelirroja quito el circulo mágico y en el suelo había muchas balas

la rubia, Jeanne, miraba al castaño mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y tenia un ligero tic en la ceja

el castaño volteo a mirar a Jeanne, y mientras mostraba confusión, el castaño comenzó a reír mientras rascaba su cabeza

-no paso como lo imagine-rio el castaño

la rubia golpeo ligeramente al castaño en la frente con su dedo, y comenzó a regañarlo

-tu mismo lo dijiste!, nosotros tenemos armas, pero ellos tiene magia, ¿entiendes?, ¡MAGIA!-grito la rubia

-perdón...

mientras la rubia regañaba al castaño, la pelirroja y todo su sequito los miraban con una gota en su cabeza

-¿como pude ser que un chico tan juguetón nos este dando una paliza?-se pregunto a si misma la pelirroja mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡además i-chan!, ¡¿como rayos pudiste guardar una ak-47 en tu mochila?!-pregunto la rubia histérica

la pregunta de la rubia llamo la atención de los demonios y estos miraron al castaño

-ellos guardan alas quien sabe donde y ¡¿me preguntas como guarde una ak-47 en mi mochila?!-respondió el castaño mientras señalaba a la pelirroja

-¡pero ellos tiene magia!-exclamo la rubia

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos

el castaño se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado, la rubia se mostraba con rabia, pero se resigno a dejar de preguntar

-¿y bien?, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto la rubia

-honestamente pensé que lo de la arma los acabaría-dijo el castaño

-eres un idiota...

-pero bueno, ya que se trata de una ocasión especial, y por que estamos lidiando con la hermana del maou lucifer, creo que puedo tomarme la molestia de pelear enserio

el castaño se quito el chaleco negro, se lo entrego a Jeanne, y mientras expulsaba una energía roja en gran cantidad, el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja

la energía que el castaño comenzó a expulsar de la nada, forzó a la pelirroja y a todo su sequito a tomar aun mas distancia de la que ya tenían

mostrando una incomodidad muy alta, y mientras comenzaban a sudar, los demonios comenzaron a temblar mientras miraban al castaño caminar hacia ellos

-rias gremory, si yo te mato, tu hermano tendrá que venir a buscarme, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

-s-si, el vendrá a buscarte y te matara-respondió la pelirroja

-que bien

el castaño desapareció

la pelirroja abrio sus ojos como platos, después de notar que el castaño estaba delante suyo, esta intento reaccionar, pero era muy tarde

el castaño soltó un poderoso golpe, su puño estaba envuelto en ese poderosa energía roja, e iba directo al rostro de la pelirroja

el castaño detuvo su golpe, y a solo unos pocos milímetros de su puño, el filo de una espada paso

el castaño miro al rubio, el cual había aparecido al lado suyo e intentaba cortarlo, con la mano que tenia libre, el castaño sujeto al rubio de la camisa y lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza

el castaño dio una mortal hacia adelante, con intención de golpear a la pelirroja con su talón

antes de que el talón del castaño golpeara a la pelirroja, la loli apareció

poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, esta detuvo el golpe del castaño

sin embargo, el golpe era muy fuerte, y los pies de la loli se enterraron en el suelo

el castaño se quedo flotando por aproximadamente 1 segundo y después mostro una sonrisa

las manos del castaño comenzaron a expulsar llamas

el castaño comenzó a girar, y con la fuerza de su giro, se creo un gran ciclón de fuego, pero este fuego tenia algo peculiar, era de un color carmesí brilloso

envolviendo a la pelirroja, la loli y el rubio, el ciclón los arrastro unos metros hacia atrás

el castaño estaba parado mirando como el ciclón arrastraba a los demonios

el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, y delante suyo cayo un relámpago

la morena lo miraba desde una distancia considerable

el castaño miro a la morena, y mostrando una expresión de tristeza, el castaño negaba con las manos

la morena cayo al suelo sobre su trasero, comenzó a temblar mientras retrocedía lentamente, ya que delante suyo, estaba el castaño

la velocidad del castaño era sumamente abrumadora

la morena se detuvo y miraba con miedo al castaño

el castaño se inclino hasta estar cara a cara con la morena

-es una lastima, si solo no fueras un demonio...-dijo el castaño mientras negaba

-pe-pero...-la morena titubeaba

-se que piensas decir algo como "solo soy mitad demonio", pero eso no importa, así una sola gota de tu sangre sea de un demonio, eso te convierte en mi enemigo

el castaño se puso de pie, mostro una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos mientras cubría su cuerpo con un intimidante manto de energía roja

-muere-sentencio el castaño

a pesar de haber amenazado, el castaño se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos

el castaño suspiro y después miro hacia arriba

el castaño soltó una poderosa patada, pero esta no golpeo a la morena, sino que paso por encima de su cabeza

la patada impacto contra el brazo de alguien, lo cual sorprendió a la morena

la morena miro por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió

detrás de la morena, se encontraba un hombre alto, con un corto cabello negro y vestía una ropa negra que marcaba su musculatura

sairorg bael había aparecido

el castaño seguía mirando seriamente al pelinegro, el pelinegro quien sostenía el pie del castaño, mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia

el castaño dio un salto, y con su otra pierna trato de golpear nuevamente al pelinegro

el pelinegro bloqueo la patada con su otra brazo, pero nuevamente, el castaño envolvió sus manos en llamas

el castaño sonrió y apuntándole al pelinegro, las llamas envolvieron al pelinegro

el castaño se zafo del agarre, toco el suelo, y rápidamente retrocedió unos metros

-vaya, vaya...mira que tenemos aquí-hablo el castaño mostrando disgusto

las llamas que envolvían a sairorg se apagaron, y el pelinegro estaba envuelto en una rara energía blanca que lo cubría

la pelirroja y el resto de su sequito se acercaron a la morena, la cual no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

la pelirroja, el rubio y la loli estaban lastimados, sus ropas estaban quemadas y tenían quemaduras graves en sus cuerpos

poniéndose de pie, la pelirroja junto a su sequito y el pelinegro, miraban al castaño

-así que ese es el tan famoso touki del que estas tan orgulloso-hablo el castaño riendo

-así es, pero que me dices tu...¿que es esa energía que te envuelve?-pregunto el pelinegro

-estoy seguro de que como eres un demonio, puedes ver este manto rojo que me envuelve...

sairorg asintió mientras el castaño señalaba su cuerpo

-pero no te preocupes sairorg, no es ninguna clase de poder extraño, solo es...-el castaño rio

el increíblemente intimidante manto de energía rojo que envolvía al castaño, creció abruptamente, y el pelinegro así como la pelirroja y todo su sequito se sorprendieron

-solo es mi aura asesina...

el pelinegro sonrío forzosamente al escuchar las palabras del castaño, y se mostraba nervioso

-sairorg ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-venelana me envió- respondió el pelinegro

la pelirroja se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro, sin embargo, el castaño que estaba mirándolos desde la lejanía, también se sorprendió

-¡¿madre te envió?!¡¿por que?!-pregunto la pelirroja

-ella se entero de que sirzechs te envió a pelear con el general carmesí, y con mucha preocupación ella me dijo que viniera a apoyarte-respondió el pelinegro

mientras estos dos hablaban, el castaño dio un paso adelante, lo cual llamo la atención de todos

-acabas de decir venelana, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

-si, eso dije...-respondió el pelinegro

el castaño se puso en cuclillas y rasco su cabeza, después golpeo su frente y sonrió

-ya sabia yo que te había visto antes rias gremory, veo que los genes de venelana son mas fuertes que los de lord gremory

todos se sorprendieron mientras el castaño reía

-tu...¿conoces a mis padres?-pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa

-así es, los conocí hace 8 años-respondió el castaño

la revelación sorprendió a todos

-i-chan, ¿eso es verdad?-pregunto la rubia sujetando la camisa del castaño

-si, tuvo que suceder un milagro para que yo pudiera sobrevivir-respondió el castaño con seriedad

-tu...¿peleaste con mis padres?-pregunto la pelirroja

-fue hace mucho, no vale la pena discutir sobre el pasado

el castaño se envolvió nuevamente en ese intimidante manto de aura asesina, y sonrió

-ahora que sairorg esta aquí, no puedo seguir jugando con ustedes, me temo que tendré que eliminarlos

la pelirroja se puso nerviosa

-(¡¿solo estaba jugando?!)-pensó la pelirroja

con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño les apunto a todos simulando que su mano era una pistola

una pequeña esfera de energía roja apareció delante del dedo del castaño, y creció hasta estar del mismo tamaño de su mano

la pelirroja y su sequito mostraban curiosidad de lo que el castaño pensaba hacer, con esa pequeña cantidad de energía

-bum...-rio el castaño

la esfera de energía se transformo en un enorme torrente de energía rojo que expulsaba rayos de igual color

el increíblemente enorme torrente de energía sorprendió a todos

-¡aun lado rias!-exclamo el pelinegro

la pelirroja se hiso aun lado, al igual que todo su sequito

el pelinegro cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de touki, y poniendo sus brazos adelante, se dispuso a detener el torrente de energía

el torrente de energía impacto contra las manos del pelinegro, el pelinegro fue arrastrado hacia atrás varios metros

después de unos segundos, el pelinegro incremento la cantidad de touki, y sujetando el torrente de energía, como si fuera un papel, lo desintegro mientras extendía sus brazos

la energía se desbordo y comenzó a salpicar hacia todos lados como si fuera agua, a diferencia de que cada vez que las salpicaduras del torrente tocaban el suelo, se hacia una explosión

sin embargo, el pelinegro mostraba una gran sorpresa en su mirar

de entre todo el humo y energía que se encontraba frente a el, entre todo eso, el castaño estaba ahí

tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluso la rubia estaba sorprendida, ya que no había notado el momento en que el castaño se movió

el castaño fue directo a sairorg, y con un poderoso golpe directo al rostro, lo hiso retroceder mientras se arrastraba y se doblaba ligeramente hacia atrás

el pelinegro se recupero rápidamente, y miraba al castaño venir hacia el, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el pelinegro se lanzo de igual forma contra el castaño

apareciendo repentinamente el uno delante del otro, ambos soltaron sus poderosos golpes con fuerza, el pelinegro se mostraba complacido, mientras el castaño seguía serio

ambos puños colisionaron, una increíble oleada de viento azoto y disipo el humo a su alrededor, dejando ver a todos, su intensa batalla

la pelirroja miraba a estos dos pelear, con sorpresa, ya que para ella, era la primera vez que miraba a alguien capaz de igualar a sairorg

la rubia por su lado, mostraba preocupación, invocando dos espadas, esta se preparo para lo que sea

el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, tomando unos pocos metros de distancia, el pelinegro lo esperaba y sonreía

el castaño se abalanzo sobre el, y lanzo una fuerte patada, el pelinegro se doblo hacia atrás y esquivo la patada, utilizando el impulso de su propia patada, el castaño giro y pateo fuertemente el pecho de sairorg con su otra pierna

el pelinegro se sorprendió, fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás, al mirar delante suyo, el castaño lo recibió con un poderoso golpe directo a la barbilla

el pelinegro fue forzado a doblarse hacia atrás con fuerza, nuevamente el castaño hiso una mortal hacia adelante, y con su talón golpeo fuertemente el estomago de sairorg, haciendo que este se enterrara con fuerza en el suelo

se levanto una gruesa pantalla de humo, que impidió a todos ver que estaba pasando

pasaban los segundos, y no ocurría nada

repentinamente, el pelinegro salió volando hacia tras mientras arrastraba los pies, y saliendo de la pantalla de humo, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás

la pantalla de humo se disipo, y caminando lentamente hacia sairorg, el castaño mostraba seriedad

el pelinegro limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, y mirando su propia sangre sonrió

-hace mucho tiempo que no miraba mi propia sangre, sin duda eres muy fuerte, hyoudo issei...-rio el pelinegro

-muy pronto no serás capaz de ver nada, solo espera...-rio el castaño

-quiero preguntarte hyoudo issei, ¿si yo continuo peleando, los dejaras ir, a rias?

-no, después de ti, siguen ellos

el castaño señalo, a la pelirroja y su sequito y estos se pusieron en guardia

-ya veo...

-solo por que parece que en realidad quieres que vivan, los matare rápidamente, para que no sufran-rio nuevamente el castaño

el castaño continuo su marcha hacia sairorg, mientras que incrementaba su velocidad

el castaño desapareció

sairorg desapareció

y sorprendiendo a todos, una increíble onda de expansión surgió en medio de todos, se creaban pequeños cráteres por todo el suelo, pero a excepción de la rubia y el rubio, los demás no podían seguir el paso y solo miraban con sorpresa

de la nada, el rubio del sequito de rias, desapareció, buscando ser de apoyo para el pelinegro

sin embargo la rubia, Jeanne, no hiso nada, y mientras se mostraba confiada, se contenía para no ir a ayudar al castaño

hubo una increíble explosión, se creo un gran cráter, muchas chispas salieron, y volviendo a aparecer, el rubio arrastraba los pies mientras seguía retrocediendo, el pelinegro apareció y mostraba una sonrisa, pero tenia heridas leves en brazos y rostro

apareciendo delante de ellos, el castaño los miraba con una completa indiferencia y seriedad, como si no les tomara mucha importancia

el castaño retrocedió un poco, hasta estar unos pocos metros delante de la rubia y mostrando una sonrisa, el castaño le hablo a la rubia

-Jeanne, ¿puedo pedir me des una espada?

la rubia se sorprendió un poco, mas no tardo en asentir, Jeanne creo una nueva espada, esta era una katana, con empuñadura negra con decorados rojos, la rubia lanzo la espada al castaño y este la sujeto con su mano derecha

-supongo que es un poco mas difícil de usar-dijo el castaño mientras pensaba-solo fingiré que es un cuchillo

el castaño sujeto la espada, apuntando el filo hacia abajo, y señalando al rubio, sonrió

-te llamabas kiba, ¿no es así?, vamos, tengamos un duelo

-¿un duelo?, solo eres un principiante-sonrió el rubio-¿estas seguro?

-¿que es eso que siento?¿es acaso miedo?

el rubio sintió un poco de enojo, e invocando una sola espada, este comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño

-ustedes los demonios se enojan muy fácilmente-rio el castaño

-solamente tengamos tu duelo, acabara con un solo golpe-hablo el rubio

-y que lo digas...

mientras sonreía, el castaño comenzó a caminar, arrastraba el filo de la espada por el suelo, mientras avanzaba

-(ni siquiera sabe sujetar adecuadamente la espada, solo es un presumido)-pensó el rubio

ambos desaparecieron, y aparecieron nuevamente el uno delante del otro

el rubio salto y comenzó su corte desde arriba, mientras el castaño lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

el castaño comenzó su corte desde atrás, y comenzó a cortar el suelo

el corte del rubio era mas rápido, ya casi cortaba al castaño, por lo que el rubio tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

de la nada, la espada del rubio se rompió en pedazos, el rubio se sorprendió, ya que no sabia que había pasado

después de una milésima de segundo después, el rubio noto, que el castaño ya había terminado su corte, y mostraba una sonrisa, la katana del castaño seguía intacta

el castaño aprovecho el impulso de su corte, y utilizando el impulso, giro y pateo con su pierna fuertemente el pecho del rubio

el rubio escupió sangre y salió volando con fuerza hacia atrás, y sin recuperarse fue arrastrado por el suelo

el castaño toco el suelo, y comenzó a girar con fuerza, tanta que se creo un pequeño ciclón a su alrededor

el castaño lanzo la espada, esta se rodeo de un fuego carmesí, mientras relámpagos rojos la cubrían, la velocidad del lanzamiento era sumamente abrumadora

la dirección de la espada, la pelirroja, esta si bien no había respondido, aun, no sabia que la veloz espada venia hacia ella

la espada fue detenida a unos pocos milímetros del pecho de la pelirroja, un fuerte viento hiso ondear con fuerza el cabello de la pelirroja, el suelo detrás de rias se destruyo, y esta reacciono segundos después, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sudaba en gran cantidad

sairorg había detenido la espada, apretó con fuerza su mano, y la destruyo, sin embargo no salió ileso, su mano sangraba y tenia quemaduras graves, además de tener el brazo completo entumido

el castaño mostraba una sonrisa, mientras suspiraba

-debo admitirlo, pensé que eso acabaría con rias gremory-hablo el castaño

-también lo pensé por unos momentos-rio el pelinegro

-bueno, ¿que van a hacer?, el tal kiba esta fuera de combate, y rias gremory, bueno...para que hablar

el castaño miro a la pelirroja

la pelirroja estaba en el suelo, se abrazaba a si misma mientras temblaba y sudaba, los demás miembros de su sequito, trataban de consolarla, pero esta seguía teniendo temor

-supongo que eres demasiado para ella-suspiro el pelinegro

-bueno...-el castaño rio-Jeanne...

la rubia se acerco al castaño, y este la abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia

-!¿qu-que haces i-chan?¡-pregunto la rubia con rubor

el castaño levanto el rostro de la rubia, y mostrando una sonrisa, beso brevemente la frente de la rubia

la rubia se quedo paralizada, el castaño tomo su chaleco negro de las manos de la rubia y se lo puso

-Jeanne, quiero que te vayas..-dijo el castaño

la rubia se sorprendió

-d-de que hablas i-chan, no puedo abandonarte!, no me ire-refuto la rubia

-te lo pido como un favor

-no quiero

-Jeanne, no quiero que te pase nada, y aun que no lo creas, sairorg, no esta usando todo su poder

la rubia se sorprendió nuevamente

-¿no esta usando todo su poder?-pregunto la rubia

-no, no se que esta esperando, pero no es todo su poder-respondió el castaño

-pero...

-te lo pido...

-no

el castaño se sorprendió

-no quiero que mueras, si tu mueres, seria como si yo muriera, así que me quedare, voy a apoyarte, ¿recuerdas?, estamos juntos en esto...-respondió la rubia sonriendo

el castaño dedico una sonrisa, mientras besaba nuevamente la frente de la rubia

-gracias...

el castaño dio un paso adelante, y mirando al pelinegro, este se dispuso a ir hacia el

sorprendiendo a todos, en medio de todos, cayo una extraña lanza que brillaba intensamente de un color morado, pero era muy brillante

-¿una lanza de luz?-pregunto el pelinegro-no será acaso...!

-ya estas otra vez en problemas issei...

una voz femenina se escucho, por lo cual, sairorg se sorprendió un poco, pero el castaño mostraba mas bien una expresión de disgusto

el castaño puso sus manos en la cintura

-¿que estas haciendo aquí...?-pregunto el castaño mientras suspiraba y levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo-reynare...

volando en el cielo, con un par de alas de ángel negras, se encontraba un chica, la cual era muy atractiva y voluptuosa, aparentaba ser un poco mayor al castaño, con unos hermosos ojos violetas

esta hermosa pelinegra vestía correas de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, guantes de cuero que casi llegan a sus hombros con unas pequeñas cadenas colgando de ellos, hombreras de color negro, la hombrera derecha tiene 3 picos y botas de tacón negras que llegan hasta los muslos

la pelinegra aterrizo a menos de un metro delante del castaño y mostrando una gran sonrisa, se acerco y toco el pecho del castaño con un dedo

-¿que acaso no estas feliz de verme?-pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-no es que no este feliz, es mas bien que estoy sorprendido-respondió el castaño

-rey-chan, aléjate de issei-gruño la rubia mientras jalaba al castaño hacia atrás, y lo abrazaba

-como siempre, Jeanne sigue siendo muy celosa-rio la pelinegra

-¿tienes algún problema?

-no, ninguno

mientras estas dos hablaban, el castaño suspiraba

-¿y bien?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí reynare?-pregunto nuevamente el castaño

-azzazel me envió a preguntarte, si ya estas listo para venir de nuestro lado...

por las palabras de la pelinegra, la pelirroja reacciono y se puso de pie

-¿ir de su lado?, ¿el general carmesí esta del lado de los ángeles caídos?-pregunto la pelirroja con nervios

-es un malentendido rias gremory- negó el castaño-ellos quieren que me les una, pero yo, al igual que en este momento, me niego

-¿p-por que?

-si voy a destruir a todos los demonios, lo hare solo, los humanos tenemos un orgullo que proteger

-siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo la pelinegra

-si ya sabes, no se para que azzazel sigue enviándote-suspiro el castaño

-yo sigo viniendo por que quiero verte-respondió la pelinegra

-ya lo se...

la pelinegra se puso la lado del castaño, y la rubia se puso del otro lado

-issei, por que no has terminado con ellos-pregunto la pelinegra

-eso es por que cuando iba a hacerlo, llegaste-gruño el castaño

-perdón...

-pero, rias gremory, es un demonio muy importante, además de que ese de ahí es sairorg ¿no es así?

-así es, pensé que si los mataba, lucifer o cualquier otro maou vendría a buscarme, y entonces podría matarlos

-bueno, no puedo negar que es un buen plan

avanzando un paso, nuevamente el castaño comenzó a expulsar una inmensa cantidad de energía, lo cual puso nerviosos a todos, sin excepción alguna

-tómalo con calma issei-dijo la pelinegra

-cuando se trata de demonios, no tengo piedad-respondió el castaño

sorprendiendo a todos, delante de la pelirroja y bueno, delante de todos los demonios, apareció un circulo mágico, lo cual le indico al castaño que se había acabado el tiempo

-gracias reynare, quería terminar antes de que ella viniera...-dijo el castaño mirando a la pelirroja

-perdón, no fue mi intención...-disculpo reynare

-pero, ¿ella?¿de quien hablas issei?-pregunto la rubia

-venelana...

aquella que salía del circulo mágico vestía un limpio e impecable vestido blanco con decorados dorados y bordados de flores rojas, el vestido llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, tenia unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a los codos, además de tener unos tacones blancos con mallas blancas

esta mujer era idéntica a rías, a diferencia de que el cabello era mas corto y de color castaño

la aparente madre de rías, al salir del circulo mágico, se acerco a su hija, y comenzó a revisar su cuerpo

-me alegro de que estés viva-hablo la castaña

-ma-madre...-dijo la pelirroja

la castaña miro a toda la nobleza de rias, notando sus heridas y estado, así como también noto que el rubio estaba fuera de combate en la lejanía, además de que se sorprendió al notar que sairorg estaba herido

-gracias sairorg, por salvar a mi hija-agradeció la castaña

-no, lo hice con gusto, hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien mas fuerte que yo-respondió el pelinegro

-¿donde esta el?

-justo ahí...

la castaña se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente al castaño, ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos

la presión que se ejercía de su intercambio de miradas, puso nervioso a mas de uno

-cuanto tiempo, venelana...-hablo el castaño

-hyoudo issei...pensé que habías muerto aquella vez...-respondió la castaña

-eso mismo pensé yo

-entonces por que estas aquí, además, ¿tu eres el general carmesí?

-¿acaso es tan sorpresivo?

-no, a decir verdad, creo que presentía que eras tu

el castaño señalo a la castaña con su dedo, y la castaña puso su mano adelante

el castaño comenzó a acumular energía frente a su dedo, hasta formar una esfera del tamaño de su mano

la castaña por su lado, envolvió su cuerpo entero en una abrumadora cantidad de aura roja, la cual hacia levitar los escombros del suelo

-mama, ten cuidado, el...

-lo se rías, el no es un hombre con el que puedas lidiar fácilmente, estoy sorprendida de que sobrevivieras hasta que sairorg llegara-hablo la castaña

-madre...¿acaso reconoces a este humano como adversario?-pregunto la pelirroja

-yo si, el probablemente a mi no

-eso no puede ser

-la ultima vez que nos vimos, el solo era un niño, aun así, se las arreglo para hacer a tu padre retroceder, tuvimos que unir fuerzas para derrotarlo, y aun así, aquí esta

-pe-pero...

la castaña indico a todos retroceder, y todos asintieron

mientras tanto, el castaño mostraba una sonrisa, mientras venelana lo miraba con disgusto

-sigues teniendo los mismos malos hábitos, hyoudo issei-hablo la castaña

-tal vez así parezca venelana, pero...-el castaño rio-no soy el mismo de hace 8 años

la pequeña esfera, creció hasta tomar el tamaño del castaño, el castaño mostro una expresión seria, una mirada afilada, llena de odio, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña

-si acabo con la madre de lucifer, el tendrá que venir, ¿no es así?-pregunto el castaño

del dedo del castaño, salió disparado un abrumadoramente enorme torrente de energía de color carmesí, relámpagos rojos irradiaban del torrente, una gruesa y profunda línea se creaba por todo el suelo que el torrente recorría

la castaña creo una gruesa barrera de energía roja, y delante de dicha barrera se crearon diversos círculos mágicos como barrera

el torrente impacto contra la barrera, y destruyo por completo los círculos mágicos, colisionando con casi toda la potencia en la gruesa barrera de energía creada por venelana

el suelo comenzó a destruirse, el viento azotaba con fuerza, la energía se desbordaba, la colisión de poderes parecía estar a otro nivel

pasaron los segundos, y la colisión comenzaba a perder potencia, después de unos pocos segundos, el abrumador torrente se disipo, y la castaña disipo su barrera

había un profundo cráter delante de la castaña, y la castaña estaba exhausta, tenia unos leves rasguños en sus brazos y rostro, pero solo eran leves

-oho, parece que tu poder se incremento un poco venelana, supongo que no es de extrañar-rio el castaño

-(es mucho mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, ¿que hiso para ser tan fuerte?)-pensó la castaña mientras rechinaba los dientes

la castaña se balanceaba adelante y hacia atrás, parecía estar apunto de caer

-supongo que terminare contigo

antes de que el castaño avanzara, delante del castaño cayo una lanza

el castaño miro la lanza, y su cara se puso azul, mirando por encima de su hombro, rio falsamente

-y-yo...cao cao-saludo el castaño

parado al lado de reynare y Jeanne, estaba cao cao, con los brazos cruzados

-me lo explicaras luego, tienes que volver-hablo el pelinegro

el pelinegro hiso desaparecer su lanza y suspiro

-¿eh?¿por que?-pregunto el castaño

-ella te esta esperando en la base

-¿ella?...no hablaras de..!

-si, de ella

el castaño suspiro y mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros, se calmo

-le dije que no viniera a verme-gruño el castaño

-ve y díselo de nuevo-suspiro el pelinegro

con una facilidad enorme, y con indiferencia, el castaño y todos sus compañeros, desaparecieron a gran velocidad, dejando a todos los demonios en la ciudad cráter, donde había muchos mas cráteres que anteriormente

si bien los demonios no estaban mas que sorprendidos, suspiraron de alivio al dejar de sentir al castaño

la pelirroja se puso de pie, con ayuda de la morena, la loli cargaba en su espalda al inconsciente rubio y se acercaron a la castaña

-¿estas bien, madre?-pregunto la pelirroja

-si, solo me sorprendió un poco-rio la castaña

-pero madre...hyoudo issei..¿quien es el?

-será mejor que volvamos, y le preguntas a tu padre

creando un gran circulo mágico alrededor de todos, la castaña transporto a todos al inframundo

la ciudad cráter, quedo mas destruida de lo que ya estaba, y sin ningún alma en ella, el viento soplaba

* * *

><p><em>-Inframundo-<em>

_-Mansión Gremory-_

habían pasado unos minutos desde que la pelirroja y su sequito habían vuelto

la pelirroja ordeno dar tratamiento a todos los miembros de su sequito, priorizando el tratamiento en el rubio, ya que era el mas herido

sairorg se retiro en cuanto llegaron al inframundo, ya que kushia lo estaba esperando, por lo que procedió a regañarlo

venelana guio a rias atreves de la mansión, hasta llegar a una habitación que rias conocía

era la habitación que correspondía a la oficina de su padre

entrando ambas mujeres, estas se sorprendieron un poco

en el momento de entrar, un hombre, alto, con una cabellera carmesí que le llegaba a la mitad de la espada, ojos azules y vistiendo un traje elegante blanco de noble, este hombre las abrazo, mientras mostraba harta felicidad

-rias, cariño, me alegro de que estén bien!-exclamo el hombre

-cariño...-sonrió la castaña

-padre...

segundos después, se separaron, y ambos padres se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba dentro de la oficina, dejando a la pelirroja sentada en otro sofá que estaba delante

-hyoudo issei...¡¿el sigue vivo?!-pregunto el padre con sorpresa

-si, el es el temido general carmesí- asintió la castaña

-supongo que ya lo esperaba

mientras los padres hablaban, la pelirroja los miraba con curiosidad, al ras que ponía una expresión de completa seriedad

-padre...quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a hyoudo issei-hablo la pelirroja

el padre cambio su actitud, poniendo un serio ambiente en la habitación

-mira bien rias, no desvíes la mirada...-hablo el pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie

el padre alzo la manga de su brazo derecho, por lo que la pelirroja mostro una expresión de horror y sorpresa

el brazo derecho de lord gremory, tenia una gran cicatriz, como si de un arañazo se tratase, además de tener una quemadura muy grave, que abarcaba desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el hombro, y parecía seguir hasta la espalda

-¿c-como te paso eso?-pregunto la pelirroja con horror

-esto fue lo que gane la ultima vez que pelee con hyoudo issei- respondió el padre

-e-eso...

-hyoudo issei..cuando nos enfrentamos, el parecía ser la misma encarnación del odio puro-lord gremory mostraba una expresión de nostalgia y nervios

-q-quiero que me digas padre..-repitió la pelirroja

el padre procedería a contar la historia, mientras la madre se retiraba de la habitación

la madre al salir de la habitación, procedió a caminar por toda la mansión, hasta llegar a la habitación que correspondía a la de su hijo, sirzechs, mejor conocido como el maou lucifer

la madre al entrar, fue recibida por la maid peli platina, para después proceder a avanzar hasta estar delante del pelirrojo, que mostraba una expresión seria, pero una ligera sonrisa al ver a su madre

-ola madre, ¿como estas?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sonreía

-sirzechs,¿por que enviaste a rias a pelear con el general carmesí?-pregunto la madre mostrando disgusto

-parece que alguien hablo de mas, ¿puedes decirme quien?

-solo responde mi pregunta

el pelirrojo suspiro y procedió a hablar

-pensé que como rias era una mujer muy atractiva, haría al general a dudar, pensé que podría seducirlo y traerlo de nuestro lado, por lo menos hasta que lo capturáramos-explico el maou

-¿seducirlo?¿piensas en tu hermana como alguna clase de juguete?, con hyoudo issei no se puede jugar sirzechs, así envíes a la mujer mas hermosa del inframundo, el la vera como otro demonio que matar-respondió la madre histérica

-hyoudo issei, ¿ese es el nombre del general?

la madre rechino los dientes mientras procedía a retirarse

-no involucres a rias con el general carmesí nunca

el pelirrojo miro como su madre salía de la habitación, pero desde que escucho el nombre de "hyoudo issei" el tenia una sonrisa

-eso es un dato interesante...-rio el pelirrojo

el pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos, por lo que la maid a su lado, asintió y procedió a salir de la habitación

mientras tanto, rias y su padre lord gremory, estaban platicando en la respectiva oficina de lord gremory

-escucha bien rias, voy a contarte la historia de como conocimos a hyoudo issei-el pelirrojo mostro seriedad-la historia de la vez que pelee con el que posiblemente sea, el ser humano mas fuerte

la pelirroja trago saliva, la curiosidad en su mirar era notable, sus manos sudaban, y se mostraba ansiosa, ya que no tenia idea de lo que su padre estaba a punto de contarle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin Del Capitulo<strong>_

_**bueno, aquí esta el 2do capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, si es así ya saben que hacer, ¡reviews!**_

_**si no lo han notado, ya actualice todos los fic de DxD, tanto "el verdadero issei" como "issei el chico dragón"**_

_**si no los han leído, dense una pasada, tratare de actualizar los tres fics lo mas rápido que pueda**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente**_


	4. Pasado

Capitulo 3 **Pasado**

* * *

><p><em>-Algún Lugar de Japón-<em>

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el grupo del castaño se había alejado de los demonios, dirigiéndose actualmente hacia su base

el grupo del castaño, conformado por cao cao, Jeanne y reynare, caminaban por las bastas zonas de ciudades destrozadas e invadidas por la naturaleza, pero a pesar de el pésimo estado de las que antes eran ciudades, el grupo reía mientras a paso lento, seguían su camino

-chicos, tengo una idea-hablo el castaño

-espero no sea una idiotez-suspiro el pelinegro

-no es eso, ¿que tal si nosotros creamos un sistema?

-¿sistema?

-así es, ya sabes como los ángeles, ellos crearon el...eto..no recuerdo el nombre

-los ángeles crearon el sistema "brave saints" el cual consiste en reencarnar humanos en ángeles-explico la caída

-exacto-agrego el castaño

-aun así no entiendo i-chan, ¿de que hablas?-pregunto la rubia

-podríamos usar el ajedrez como ejemplo, yo seria el rey, Jeanne seria mi Reyna, y cao cao seria...

-olvídalo issei, ese sistema lo usan los demonios-interrumpió el pelinegro

el castaño cayo de rodillas, y golpeo el suelo, lo cual hiso que se destruyera un poco

-primero nos esclaviza y luego se roban mis ideas...definitivamente imperdonable-gruño el castaño

los demás siguieron el paso, por lo que el castaño se puso de pie y los alcanzo

-por cierto issei, ¿como conociste a venelana?-pregunto la caída

-es cierto i-chan, ¿como fue?-agrego la rubia

-¿quieren saber?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo-¿de verdad quieren saber?

-si, queremos-contestaron ambas al unísono

-esta bien, pero solo la parte donde lord gremory y venelana aparecen, bueno...sucedió exactamente hace 8 años, yo tenia en ese entonces 9 años...-

ambas chicas tragaron saliva, esperando lo que el castaño estaba a punto de decirles

* * *

><p><em>-Inframundo-<em>

_-Mansión Gremory-_

en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, la cual correspondía a la oficina del líder de gremory, el padre de rias, lord gremory

se encontraban sentados en dos sillones distintos, dos personas, lord gremory mostrando un rostro de completa seriedad, y delante suyo, estaba rias gremory, la cual solo mostraba un rostro de nervios y curiosidad

-voy a contarte la historia de la ves que peleamos con el que posiblemente sea el ser humano mas fuerte-dijo el pelirrojo

la pelirroja trago saliva y asintió

-sucedió hace 8 años, se nos informo que en una base militar humana, se estaban concentrando un numero excesivo de humanos, que tenían como objetivo atacar al inframundo, por lo que, yo y tu madre junto a unos 500 soldados mas, fuimos a investigar...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_-Hace 8 Años-_

_-Mundo Humano, Algún Lugar de Japón-_

habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que los demonios habían esclavizado a la humanidad

las ciudades aun estaban en proceso de destrucción y se prendían en llamas, diversos grupos de demonios atacaban las distintas ciudades, casas, campos, nada se salvaba de la destrucción masiva de los demonios

entre toda la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo humano, había un grupo de demonios que en lo particular, era muy grande

era un grupo muy grande, un poco mas de 500 soldados se dirigían volando velozmente hacia el este, siendo comandados por dos personas, las cuales tenían algo que los distinguía de cualquier otro demonio

estaban envueltos en una cantidad abrumadora de poder demoniaco, no era solo eso, sus miradas mientras miraban la destrucción de las ciudades humanas no mostraba nada mas que, satisfacción

los lideres eran:

una mujer, joven, con un cabello castaño que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, vistiendo ropas dignas de una guerrera, armadura blanca, con el símbolo de gremory plasmado en su pecho

por su lado, el otro líder, un hombre alto, con una larga cabellera carmesí, con brillantes ojos azules, vestía ropa negra, como un noble, además de una capa negra de interior rojo con decorados dorados

Lord Gremory y Venelada, Esposo y Esposa

pasaron los minutos, y este enorme grupo llego a lo que anteriormente era una ciudad, la cual ahora, no era nada mas que un enorme desierto

al llegar al enorme desierto, los lideres indicaron a todos los demonios desplegarse, por lo que, volando en todas direcciones, los 500 soldados se dispersaron por todas partes

-cariño, ¿por que me haces vestir esto?-hablo la castaña con pesadez golpeando su armadura

-así me sentiré mas cómodo- respondió el pelirrojo

-estamos lidiando con humanos, lo máximo que podrían hacer seria mirarme

-aun así, es mejor prevenir

-como digas...sigamos, ya casi llegamos

-no confió en esa fuente cariño, ¿estas segura de esto?

-los humanos hacen cualquier cosa por su propia seguridad-la castaña rio-incluso traicionar a los suyos...

-supongo que tienes razón-suspiro el pelirrojo-en marcha, incluso si es verdad, lo mataremos

dicho esto, la pareja comenzó sobrevolar la zona, mirando hacia todos lados

pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas, y la pareja de demonios se detuvo en el aire, su mirada no mostraba nada mas que satisfacción, por lo que al parecer, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando

en medio del gran desierto, se encontraba una base militar, no era muy grande, pero si mas de lo normal, a su alrededor había diversas trincheras, uno que otro antiaéreo, torres con ametralladoras en ellas, pero inesperadamente, no podía divisarse ni un solo alma en la base

la pareja estaba confundida, en efecto, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando, pero no había nadie, lo cual, los hiso suspirar

-supongo que la fuente mintió-dijo la castaña

-solo nos hiso desperdigar nuestro tiempo-gruño el pelirrojo

-vámonos de aquí, da la señ...

antes de que la castaña terminara, esta dirigió su mirada hacia la base, donde se sorprendió

desde dentro de la base, a montones, vistiendo trajes militares y armados hasta los dientes, un ejercito muy grande de humanos comenzaron a salir, no solo eso, desde las trincheras muchos mas humanos comenzaron a asomarse, en las torres habían mas, todos, dispuestos a lo que sea

la pareja sonrió, y aterrizo a 1 kilometro de distancia de la base, la castaña dio una señal con su mano, y desde el cielo, aterrizando delante de la pareja, su enorme ejecito de demonios había llegado

si bien, los demonios eran muchos, el ejercito de humanos parecía ser mucho mas, pero aun así, los demonios mostraron confianza

-¡Fuego!

el grito del que parecía ser el líder de los humanos se escucho con poder, confianza y mas que nada, furia

una lluvia interminable de balas, cohetes, flechas, y demás cosas iluminaron la distancia que había entre los demonios y la base de humanos

si bien, la ráfaga de balas se veía peligrosa, no parecía causar algún efecto en los demonios

-Grupo A, ¡adelante!-exclamo la castaña

un grupo de aproximadamente 50 soldados se puso delante de todos los demás demonios, y crearon múltiples barreras con círculos mágicos delante

la ráfaga de balas, cohetes y flechas de los humanos fue completamente detenida, una pantalla de humo se levanto en el terreno que separaba a los humanos de los demonios

segundos después, la pantalla de humo fue disipada, lo que le mostro a los humanos, que los demonios no habían sufrido ni un solo rasguño

la pareja se puso delante de todo su ejercito y miraban a los humanos, esperando

-¡No Teman Compañeros! ¡Hoy Ganaremos Cueste lo que Cueste!

-¡OOOOoooooohhh!

un poderoso, estruendoso y furioso grito de batalla por parte de los humanos, hiso que los demonios sintieran una increíble presión

desde las trincheras, desde las torres, desde dentro de la base, mas y mas soldados humanos armados con armas que tenían bayonetas, hicieron que el ejercito de humanos se viera aun mas grande de lo que ya era

mostrando satisfacción, la pareja de demonios, indico a su ejercito comenzar

-¡Hoy Triunfaremos Sobre los Demonios!

-¡Si!

Con Furor y Pasión, además de un estruendoso grito de poder, los dispuestos humanos se lanzaron contra los demonios, lo cual comenzó la imparable, dolorosa y sangrienta masacre

siendo comandados por la pareja casada, el ejercito de demonios triunfo fácilmente sobre el de humanos, usando sus increíbles poderes demoniacos, hicieron que la brecha de fuerza entre humanos y demonios fuera mas grande de lo que ya era, por lo que, con todo su esfuerzo, los humanos, solo lograron acabar con 50 demonios

fuego, ruinas, cráteres, humo, y mas que nada, dolor

era todo lo que reinaba sobre el terreno que anteriormente era una base militar humana

la base estaba completamente en llamas, por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, cráteres con muchos humanos dentro, montañas de cuerpos humanos, con grandes charcos de sangre debajo, escombros por todos lados, incesantes llamas que no se apagaban

mirando con satisfacción en su rostro, la pareja casada no hacia mas que contemplar el de deplorable paisaje, mientras que detrás suyo, su ejercito de demonios esperaba

-supongo que nos vamos-suspiro el pelirrojo

-en marcha-rio la castaña-debo admitir que me sorprendieron bastante

-a mi también, por un momento pensé que ese humano nos había mentido, pero parece que en verdad traiciono a los suyos

-pero es extraño

-¿que es extraño?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa

-cuando llegamos pude sentir algo, era una sensación extraña...-la castaña mostro un rostro serio-era como si...

una increíble explosión ocurrió detrás de la pareja de demonios, lo cual los forzó a voltear a ver, solo para quedar sorprendidos

un increíble cráter se había creado en el centro de su ejercito, y la mayoría de sus soldados estaban o muertos, o muy gravemente heridos

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto la castaña con sorpresa

-no lo se, retrocedamos un poco-respondió el pelirrojo

la pareja dio un gran salto y tomo distancia

otro increíblemente enorme explosión volvió a ocurrir, esta vez, un resplandor rojo ilumino la vista de la pareja

una enorme pantalla de humo negra se levanto, impidiéndole a la pareja ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros delante

-¡Ayuda!

-¡que esta pasan...ugh!

-¡¿que no esta ataca...!?

-¡retirada!

-¡No podemos!

-¡U-UN MONSTRUO!

los incesantes gritos de los demonios causaron que la pareja se preocupara, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, los gritos...cesaron

la pareja estaba confundida, no podían saber que estaba pasando, la pantalla de humo no permitía ver nada

un relajante viento comenzó a correr por todo el desierto, lo que causo, la lenta disipación del humo

la pareja prestaba harta atención, para ver, que los estaba atacando, pasaron los segundos, y el humo se disipo completamente, lo que hiso a la pareja abrir los ojos como platos, casi se les salían, lo que estaban viendo...era algo que nunca se esperaron

todos sus soldados estaban muertos, el suelo estaba completamente ensangrentado, diversos charcos de sangre hacían brillar el campo al ser golpeados por la luz del sol, no solo eso, diversos miembros amputados de los demonios soldados yacían por todos lados

lo mas preocupante era que en el centro de esta horrorosa masacre, había alguien parado

era un niño, no aparentaba tener mas de 10 años, tenia un par de brillantes ojos color miel, además de tener un largo cabello castaño que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, vestía un uniforme militar de camuflaje blanco, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que su uniforme estaba manchado en su mayoría por sangre

lo que mas sorprendió a la pareja casada, no fue el aspecto del niño, lo que los sorprendió y asusto un poco, fue su mirada

una mirada de completa naturalidad, fría y afilada, carente de sentimientos, penetrante, causaba nervios y temor

-¿será un sobreviviente humano?-pregunto la castaña mientras daba un paso adelante

-espera cariño-el pelirrojo jalo a la castaña-no es un sobreviviente, ¿acaso no lo notas?, el fue quien lo hiso

la pareja miro al castaño, el cual simplemente los miraba, segundos después, el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

la pareja se puso en guardia, y mas que nada, tomaron aun mas distancia

el castaño ya había salido del ensangrentado terreno, y se había detenido mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos al sacudirlas

-debo suponer que ustedes son los lideres...-hablo el castaño-¿no es así?

la pareja se sorprendió

-así es, somos los lideres del escuadrón que acabas de destruir-respondió el pelirrojo mostrándose hostil

-ohhh, ya entiendo...

el castaño cubrió su cuerpo con un brillante manto de energía roja, además de que expulsaba en gran cantidad una abrumadora cantidad de poder, el sonreía y apretaba los puños con fuerza

-bien, soy realmente afortunado...-rio el castaño-podre llegar a matarlos con mis propias manos

-no se que estas haciendo pero aquí term...

antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar, este abrió sus ojos como platos, ya que acababa de notar, que el castaño ya estaba delante suyo, y había lanzado un poderoso golpe directo a su rostro

el poderoso golpe del castaño impacto exitosamente en el rostro del pelirrojo, el pelirrojo estaba confundido, sus ojos no reflejaban nada mas que confusión, no entendía por que este niño había podido golpearlo, mucho menos entendió, como es que este niño...lo había tumbado

el pelirrojo se doblo completamente hacia atrás para caer de espalda al suelo con una fuerza abrumadora, la cual lo forzó a enterrarse en el suelo

la castaña reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, y después miro como su esposo yacía en el suelo, con el castaño parado delante suyo

la castaña trato de atacar al castaño, lanzándole una cantidad abrumadora de poder, sin embargo, esta fallo

la ráfaga de poder continuo su camino e impacto con el suelo, creando un gran cráter, sin explosiones ni viento, simplemente desintegro todo y creo un cráter

la castaña estaba sudando, sus ojos mostraban temor y estaban muy abiertos, por que, delante suyo, y mostrando una penetrante y carente de sentimientos mirada, el castaño la miraba fijamente

el castaño extendió su mano hacia la frente de la castaña

sonriendo y golpeando con su dedo la frente de la castaña, el castaño forzó a venelana a doblarse hacia atrás con fuerza

la castaña se sostuvo y mostrando ira, retomo su postura, pero nuevamente fue sorprendida, ya que, el castaño ya no estaba delante suyo, la castaña miro en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que después de unos segundos, noto, que el castaño, estaba detrás suyo

el castaño pateo los pies de la castaña, lo que la hiso caer de espalda al suelo, el castaño hiso una mortal hacia adelante y con su talón, golpeo con un poder sorprendente el estomago de la castaña

la castaña se enterró en el suelo y el terreno a su alrededor tembló con fuerza, la castaña escupió sangre, el peto de su armadura estaba completamente doblado, destruido, y el golpe había impactado directamente en el cuerpo

el pelirrojo se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, y al notar que su esposa yacía enterrada en el suelo, este se lanzo velozmente contra el castaño, lanzando un poderoso golpe

el castaño miro el golpe venir, como si no fuera nada, y extendiendo una sola mano, este detuvo el golpe, el golpe tenia un poder abrumador, por lo que el castaño fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero no soltó el puño del pelirrojo

el pelirrojo estaba confundido, su gran golpe había sido detenido, se sorprendió mas al sentir como la mano del castaño comenzaba a calentarse, y el castaño sonreía

-voy a tomar este brazo-rio el castaño

de las manos del castaño salió un brillante, caliente y abrumador fuego color carmesí, estas llamas carmesís envolvieron por completo el brazo de lord gremory, y siguió expandiéndose hasta su espalda

el pellirrojo dio una patada y el castaño la esquivo mientras retrocedía unos cuantos metros, y sonreía mientras miraba como el brazo del pelirrojo se quemaba

la castaña se puso de pie lentamente y sujetando su estomago, miro a su esposo y miro que este estaba en llamas, por lo que se recupero rápidamente y fue en su ayuda

invocando múltiples círculos mágicos alrededor del pelirrojo, la castaña apareció a su lado, de los círculos mágicos comenzaron a salir cascadas de agua, que segundos después, apagaron el fuego carmesí

mojado y mostrando una rabia altísima, el pelirrojo miraba al castaño

nuevamente y sin vacilar, el castaño se lanzo velozmente contra la pareja, lo cual los tomo por sorpresa, el castaño apareció detrás de ambos, y lanzo un golpe hacia la castaña, el cual fue detenido a unos pocos centímetros de impactar

el pelirrojo había sujetado la mano del castaño, mientras mostraba rabia a mas no poder, el castaño dio un salto y con ambos pies golpeo al pelirrojo directamente en el pecho, lo que lo hiso retroceder arrastrando los pies

reaccionando un segundo después, la castaña quiso tomar distancia, pero el castaño ya estaba delante suyo, y nuevamente lanzo un poderoso golpe directamente al estomago de la castaña, en el área vulnerable

el golpe impacto con poder, y mando a la castaña a volar hacia atrás con potencia, afortunadamente para ella, el pelirrojo reacciono y se puso detrás de ella para atraparla

retomando su postura, la pareja miraba con gran asombro al castaño delante suyo

-tu...¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Hyoudo Issei...-respondió el castaño

-ya veo...no lo olvidare, yo soy lord gremory, ella es mi esposa venelana

-un gusto-venelana rio

-perdonen-el castaño mostro un rostro sombrío-no acostumbro recordar los nombres de las personas a las que matare-

mostrando un rostro sombrío y ojos penetrantes, el castaño nuevamente hiso a la pareja sentir temor

el castaño le apunto a la pareja fingiendo que su mano era una pistola, y delante de su dedo, se creo una pequeña esfera de energía roja

la pareja miraba con confusión, no sabían que les esperaba

-bum...-rio el castaño

la pequeña esfera se convirtió en un gran torrente de energía roja que emanaba relámpagos rojos, la pareja se sorprendió bastante al ver tal cantidad de energía venir hacia ellos, por lo que el pelirrojo se puso adelante y se dispuso a detenerlo

el torrente de energía choco con las manos del pelirrojo, el cual solo se doblo un poco hacia atrás, pero no se movió de su posición

los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron de un brillante rojo, y desvió el torrente de energía hacia el cielo

el torrente de energía siguió su camino por unos segundos, y después exploto, lo cual destruyo el terreno un poco, y causo que un poderoso viento azotara con suma fuerza

la pareja miraba con asombro al castaño, quien solamente estaba parado delante de ellos, mostrando ese rostro lleno de completa seriedad, por lo que no sabían que estaba a apunto de pasar

-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo el pelirrojo

-cuando quieras cariño-asintió la castaña

la pareja puso ambas manos adelante, y comenzaron a reunir una cantidad simplemente abrumadora de poder, pero aun así, el castaño ni se inmuto, y seguía mostrando seriedad al ver la cantidad de poder demoniaco incrementarse rápidamente

-¡G-General Hyoudo!

una voz llamo al castaño, por lo que esta miro por encima de su hombro, solo para abrir los ojos como platos

parado ahí, con el brazo roto, respirando agitadamente y apenas manteniéndose de pie, un soldado miraba al castaño con felicidad

-¡¿que estas haciendo!?, ¡Lárgate!-grito el castaño

-pe-pero...-el soldado negó

-solo vete, ¡yo puedo con esto!

-¡Ahora cariño!-exclamo el pelirrojo

el castaño se dio la vuelta y noto que

la pareja había lanzado un abrumadoramente enorme torrente de energía roja con un tono negro, el suelo debajo del trayecto del torrente fue completamente destruido, relámpagos rojos salían del torrente, el viento azoto con fuerza, escombros comenzaban a flotar el poder era simplemente abrumador

el castaño rechino los dientes y apareció delante del herido soldado, y lo abrazo, por lo que el, castaño, recibió el increíble torrente de energía directo en su espalda

se creo una poderosa explosión, se levanto una enorme cortina de humo, el viento azoto con poder, el suelo se destruyo, la explosión fue abrumadora

la pareja miraba la espesa pantalla de humo, y sentían alivio, ya que, no podían sentir nada dentro o fuera de ella

mientras tanto, dentro de la pantalla de humo, en el cráter que se había creado, el castaño se encontraba sentado, con el soldado herido a su lado

-puaghhh...ge-general..-hablo el soldado apenas respirando

-oh, ¿estas bien?, espera un poco, déjame recuperarme y te sacare de aquí-respondió el castaño

-y-yo ya estoy negro general_**(N/a: es Triage, Cuando hay Muchos heridos, es el sistema para categorizar a los heridos, negro significa "aquellos que no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir")**_...solo siga peleando

-tu no estas negro, no lo estas hasta que yo me haiga rendido, te sacare de aquí

el soldado indico al castaño acercarse a el, por lo que el castaño se inclino hacia el, y el soldado lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, y desde su bolsillo, saco un papel que estaba manchado con sangre

-se lo manda el coronel...-rio el soldado

-¿¡el coronel tamura!?-pregunto el castaño con sorpresa-¿donde esta el?

-el murió...

el castaño mostro un rostro sombrío, y después tomo el pedazo de papel

-ahora es su turno...Capitán General Hyoudo Issei...

sin decir una sola palabra mas, el soldado murió mostrando una sonrisa

el castaño miro al soldado morir, y después miro el pedazo de papel, para notar que este tenia algo escrito, lo cual era:

_"Capitán General Hyoudo Issei, lamento no poder decirle esto personalmente, escribí esto en caso de que yo muriera, si lo esta leyendo, significa que morí, o en el mejor de los casos, ganamos y usted reviso mi ropa, en cualquier caso, quería decirle que nosotros mandamos a uno de los nuestros a dar nuestra ubicación, pensamos que podríamos emboscarlos, solo quiero decirle una cosa general...mate a todos los demonios y acabe con esta tiranía, usted es el único que puede hacerlo..."_

el castaño quemo la nota con un fuego carmesí, para posteriormente envolver el cuerpo muerto del soldado con las mismas llamas carmesís

el castaño se puso de pie, y miro al soldado muerto

-voy a vengarte...soldado

mientras tanto, fuera de la pantalla de humo, la pareja respiraba de forma agitada, y miraban la espesa pantalla de humo

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto la castaña

-en marcha-respondió el pelirrojo-hyoudo issei...me pregunto si habrá mas humanos tan fuertes como el

-no lo sabemos cariño, los humanos pueden ser muy impredecibles

-supongo que tienes razón-el pelirrojo suspiro

-al final...-la castaña sonrió y miro a su esposo-pudimos vencerle

el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba confundido, sudor frio recorrió su frente, su cuerpo tembló, el no podían entender por que su esposa tenia una ensangrentada mano sujetando su cara, mucho menos entendió, cuando vio a su esposa azotar con una fuerza colosal contra el suelo, haciendo que esta se enterrara y creara un gran cráter en el suelo

el pelirrojo dio un salto hacia atrás, pero después se detuvo, y se mostro confundido

-(¿por que escape?, es mi esposa a la que acaban de golpear...mas importante aun..)-el pelirrojo miro el humo que había levantado su esposa al azota contra el suelo, y de ese humo salió alguien-(¡¿que esta haciendo hyoudo issei ahí!?)

el castaño avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y miro al pelirrojo, esta vez, su mirada reflejaba un odio puro, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un manto de aura asesina

-q-¿que le hiciste a mi esposa?-pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, pero aun estaba temblando

-solo la golpee un poco, no te preocupes, no esta muerta-el castaño rio-primero me encargara de ti

el castaño apareció delante del pelirrojo, por lo que este se sorprendió bastante, e intento reaccionar, pero no pudo, el castaña lanzo un poderoso gancho envuelto en energía roja directo al estomago del pelirrojo, el golpe impacto con éxito, la energía atravesó al pelirrojo como si fuera una espada

la potencia del golpe mando al pelirrojo a volar por los cielos, el pelirrojo se recupero y extendió sus alas para detenerse, y miro al castaño, por lo que se sorprendió al notar que el castaño ya no estaba en el suelo, si no que estaba detrás de el

una intensa y poderosa ráfaga de golpes arraso al pelirrojo, quien solamente podía cubrir los golpes, pero aun así eran demasiados, era como si fueran mas de dos brazos, los golpes iban directamente a los puntos vitales, nervios y cara

el pelirrojo trato de aguantar lo mas que pudo, pero después de unos cuantos segundos de resistir la incesante y abrumadora ráfaga de golpes, el pelirrojo ya no sentía sus brazos y estos le colgaban, mirando arriba, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de notar que el castaño ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba detrás de el

juntando sus manos, el castaño nuevamente golpeo al pelirrojo directamente en la espalda, lo que hiso que el pelirrojo saliera volando contra el suelo con una potencia abrumadora

el pelirrojo choco contra el suelo, estaba de espaldas, mirando el cielo, pero abrió muchos sus ojos al notar que el castaño venia hacia el, a una velocidad increíble

el castaño golpeo con ambas rodillas al pelirrojo en el estomago, la potencia de la caída, y el poder del castaño, hicieron al pelirrojo enterrarse en el suelo, escupiendo sangre en grandes cantidades, el pelirrojo sintió como su cuerpo entero no le respondía

apretando los dientes con fuerza, el castaño miraba al pelirrojo mientras estaba sentado sobre el, de su boca salía un caliente vapor, sus caninos estaban un poco mas grandes de lo normal, sus ojos reflejaban ira, el aura roja del castaño era brusca y hacia azotar el viento

el castaño golpeo al pelirrojo en la cara, lo que hiso que este se enterrara mas en el suelo, no siendo esto suficiente, el castaño lo golpeo nuevamente, y otra, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez, cada golpe que el castaño daba hacia que el pelirrojo se enterrara en el suelo, y sangre salpicara sobre el

lord gremory desvió su mirada mientras sentía el castigo del castaño en su cuerpo, volteo a ver el cráter donde yacía su esposa, e inconscientemente estiro su mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero entonces, su brazo fue rasguñado por unas afiladas garras

confundido, asustado, y mas que nada asombrado, el pelirrojo miro nuevamente al castaño, este lo miraba fijamente, su brazo izquierdo brillaba intensamente de un color rojo, era un guantelete, extraño, tenia una gema verde y picos dorados

el pelirrojo simplemente se resigno, y cerro los ojos, y unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue:

-[¡Bost!]

**-Fin Del Flashback-**

* * *

><p>la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, apretaba su falda con fuerza, intento hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo podía mostrar asombro y confusión<p>

-después de que quede inconsciente, el dolor se detuvo de un momento a otro, para cuando desperté, ya estaba en tratamiento y ya había pasado 1 semana-suspiro el pelirrojo

-yo...no se que decir-dijo la pelirroja con nervios

-tu madre sufrió un ligero caso de amnesia, ella no podía recordar nada de ese día, solamente recordaba que ambos habíamos acabado con hyoudo issei, y no quise preocuparla, así que le dije que así fue

-pero...

-¿quien crees que le dio el apodo de "general carmesí"?,

-no lo se...

-fue tu madre, fue lo primero que dijo cuando despertó

la pelirroja estaba aun sorprendida

-seguramente tu madre ya habrá hablado con sirzechs, pero nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a involúcrate con hyoudo issei, nunca mas-el pelirrojo mostro seriedad

-pe-pero padre-la pelirroja negó

-no rias, esta vez, saliste viva solo por suerte, si tu madre no hubiera desviado su atención de ti, probablemente estarías muerta

-lose, pero..

-dime rias, ¿como es que lograste sobrevivir hasta que tu madre llegara?, incluso con sairorg eso seria muy difícil

-bueno...

a continuación, la pelirroja explico a su padre a lujo de detalles, como fue su primer encuentro con hyoudo issei

-ya veo, sin duda, es algo que el haría, pero tengo una duda-el pelirrojo mostro un rostro serio-¿Cómo guardo esa ak-47 en su mochila?

-no tengo la menor idea-respondió la pelirroja con pesadez-(¿enserio es lo que mas llamo tu atención?)

-eso es todo rias...me alegro de que el general se haya vuelto mas juguetón, menos mal y no lo hicieron enojar, sin duda los hubiera masacrado

-pero padre...si lo que tu me has dicho es cierto, entonces el longinus de hyoudo issei es...

-solo lo vi por unos instantes...-el pelirrojo mostro temor-pero seguramente su longinus sea...

la pelirroja mostro harta sorpresa, las palabras de su padre no hicieron nada mas que hacerle notar a rias, que hyoudo issei, no estaba ni cerca, de pelear enserio

* * *

><p><em>-Mundo Humano-<em>

_-Ciudad de Kuoh, Terrenos Montañosos-_

el grupo del castaño recorrió los terrenos de las montañas mientras hablaban, había pasado un buen rato desde que el castaño había comenzado su relato, por lo que, a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar a su hogar, el cual era su base, el castaño se detuvo

-después de eso les di una paliza y fin de la historia-termino el castaño

ambas chicas, la rubia y la caída, no mostraban mas que un rostro de total sorpresa, y un poco de enojo

-¿que pasa con ese final?-pregunto el pelinegro suspirando

-eso fue lo que paso-respondió el castaño

-admito que es sorprendente, de echo, estoy feliz de que me contaras mas sobre ti i-chan, pero...-la rubia mostro decepción-¿estuviste en el ejercito?

-bueno si, pero cuando eso paso yo no estaba en la base, para cuando llegue, el enfrentamiento ya había acabado y pues pensé en matar unos demonios-rio el castaño

-espera...-la caída interrumpió- issei...¿cuantos años tienes?

-¿no te enseñaron que preguntar la edad es de mala educación?

-¡eso solo aplica con las mujeres!

-ya, ya, cálmate, vaya...tengo 17

la caída mostro confusión y se acerco al castaño

-¿17?...entonces...

-entre al ejercito a los 5 años-dijo el castaño con naturalidad

-¡¿5 años!?-preguntaron ambas al unísono

-yo ya lo sabia-agrego el pelinegro

-¿que?, ¿acaso es tan raro?-pregunto el castaño

-es decir...¿5 años?-repitió la caída

-así es, dos años después de entrar me convertí en general, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuchillo, manejo de armas blancas, estrategia, a pesar de que no es necesario, me enseñaron a desarmar bombas, todo lo que el ejercito podía enseñarme, yo lo se

a excepción del pelinegro, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas, tenían la boca muy abierta, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

-¿y tu longinus es?-pregunto la rubia

-buen intento Jeanne, buen intento-rio el castaño-no falta mucho para que lo veas, es decir, ya casi es el día, ¿no es así?

-así es-asintió el pelinegro

-cierto, lo había olvidado-suspiro la rubia

-en fin, sigamos, seguramente todos están esperándonos-indico el castaño

nuevamente todos continuaron su curso

pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la distancia entre el grupo y la base ya se había disminuido considerablemente, pero de la nada, el castaño se detuvo, lo que llamo la atención de todos

-¿que pasa issei?-pregunto el pelinegro

sin responder el castaño simplemente mostro un rostro serio, lo que le indico a todos que algo estaba pasando

-i-chan, acaso son..-la rubia invoco dos espadas

-¿demonios?-termino la caída al ras que invocaba una lanza de luz

-a decir verdad-el castaño cambio su serio rostro por uno sonriente-tengo que ir al baño

aquí es donde todos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, para levantarse rápidamente y gritarle al castaño con furia:

-¡¿Por que pones un rostro tan serio para decir eso!?-preguntaron todos al unisón

-perdonen, me he estado aguantando hace un buen rato-e castaño se adentro en los arboles-adelántense, ¡los alcanzo luego!

suspirando y asintiendo, estos tres siguieron su camino

-por cierto, hace unos momentos issei dijo que faltaba poco...¿para que exactamente?-pregunto la caída

-¿no te lo dijo?-el pelinegro mostro un rostro serio-atacaremos el inframundo...

con sorpresa y dispuesta a averiguar mas, la caída continuo el camino junto a los dos, para averiguar mas

* * *

><p>mientras tanto, el castaño avanzaba entre todo el terreno montañosos repleto de arboles, sus ojos se movían en todas las direcciones, lo cual indicaba que estaba buscando algo<p>

pasaron varios minutos, y el castaño al parecer aun no había encontrado lo que buscaba, por lo que apresuro el paso, evadiendo rápidamente todos los arboles, el castaño recorrió un gran terreno en tan solo unos segundos, para después detenerse en seco

el castaño salió de unos arboles, al parecer había encontrado algo

era una pradera, pequeña, 5 metros de diámetro, tenia una gran roca en el centro, sin embargo, los arboles alrededor de dicha pradera eran considerablemente mas grandes de lo normal, por lo que la mitad de la pradera estaba hundida en sombra

en la roca que estaba en el centro, al estar solo la mitad sombreada, pudieron notarse un par de piernas blancas, y un mechón de cabello negro, lo que indico que había alguien ahí

el castaño rascando su cabeza, se adentro en la pradera y se sentó en el área iluminada, y mirando las piernas de la aparente persona, este miro a donde supuso estaba su rostro

-tu...¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-vaya...-la voz era aguda, era una chica-creí haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre

-lose...y bien, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-como siempre, eres rudo

el castaño levanto el cabello que tapaba su rostro y miro seriamente a la chica delante suyo, la cual no podía verse bien por culpa de la sombra

-creí haberte dicho que nunca vinieras...-el castaño mostro furia-siempre que vienes, hay problemas

-vaya, issei...podría ser que tu-la chica se puso de pie sobre la roca y dio un salto, aterrizando delante del castaño-¿estas tratando de intimidarme?

-si es por mantener la paz de mis compañeros, seria capaz de matarte...-el castaño miro a la ahora iluminada chica, y se puso de pie mostrando una mirada asesina-ophis...

la chica a la que issei había llamado ophis, era pequeña, tenia una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a los muslos, vestía un vestido negro con un gran moño morado en la cintura, además de una diadema con flores moradas, además, esta loli, tenia un par de profundos e inexpresivos ojos negros

estos dos intercambiaron serias y afiladas miradas por un par de segundos, lo que hacia sentir una presión abrumadora, los pájaros en los arboles cayeron al suelo por la presión

después de unos segundos, la pelinegra se lanzo sobre el castaño, lo abrazo por el pecho y lo tumbo al suelo, el castaño cayo de trasero, pero ahora mostraba pesadez mientras rascaba su cabeza

la loli pelinegra por su lado, reposo su cabeza en el regazo del castaño, y mostraba una inusual sonrisa

-te ves tan tierno siempre que intentas intimidarme-rio la loli

-no se por que sigo intentándolo-suspiro el castaño

-¿como van las cosas?

-muy bien, las reparaciones del salón que destruiste el otro día ya están terminadas

-me alegro mucho

la loli indico al castaño acariciar su cabeza, por lo que el castaño hiso lo indicado y suspiraba, mientras la loli sonreía

-no me respondiste ophis...¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-ya casi es el día, ¿no?, quiero ayudarte-respondió la loli

-agradezco la intención, pero no necesito tu ayuda, yo mismo matare a los maous con mis propias manos

-supuse que dirías eso, eso fue lo que dijiste el otro día

-si ya lo sabias no se para que viniste

-¿es malo que una hembra quiera estar con su macho?

-como ya te explique muchas veces, nosotros no somos pareja, normalmente no podríamos ni ser amigos, eres ouroboros, el dios dragón del infinito

-que tiene de malo que sienta atracción por ti

-digo que es una molestia

-pero no lo fue hace 8 años no es así-la loli rio maliciosamente-sin mi ayuda, ya estarías muerto, ¿lo olvidaste?

-claro que no lo hice -negó el castaño-como podría olvidarlo...

el castaño miro el cielo...mostrando una mirada llena de nostalgia, suspiro y sintió la brisa del viento ondear su cabello...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_(Continuación del anterior)_

_-Mundo Humano, Algún Lugar de Japón-_

-[Bost!]

esas palabras hicieron eco en el inmenso terreno plano que años atrás era una poblada y enorme ciudad, donde había una base militar que entrenaba humanos

sin embargo, esta estaba completamente destruida, llamas la rodeaban, cráteres la rodeaban, montañas de cadáveres humanos con inmensos charcos de sangre la rodeaban

no solo eso, en un terreno alejado, había muchos mas cadáveres, estos estaban mutilados, completamente destrozados, todo el terreno en varios metros estaba completamente ensangrentado, y brillaba por la luz del sol al chocar con la aun fresca sangre

varios metros, alejados de la destrucción, se podían divisar tres personas

una mujer castaña que vestía una armadura, la cual ya estaba destruida, y esta estaba inconsciente

a unos metros a su lado, se encontraba un pelirrojo, este estaba en el suelo de espaldas, tenia una mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, su cara golpeada, estaba en un estado deplorable, sin embargo, había alguien mas, sentado encima suyo

era un niño castaño, el cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mientras un manto de energía roja lo envolvía, su brazo izquierdo, en el cual tenia un guantelete de un brillante color rojo, emitía poder en grandes oleadas

el castaño se dispuso a golpear de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo, dispuesto a terminarlo, pero de la nada, se detuvo y levanto la mirada al cielo

en el cielo, había una enorme cantidad de demonios volando, y estaban listos para ir en su caza

el castaño se puso de pie, y con su guantelete les apunto, fingiendo su mano era una pistola, delante de su dedo, se creo una esfera carmesí, la cual se transformo en un gran torrente de energía que salió disparado a gran velocidad contra el sin fin de demonios

el poder impacto exitosamente y acabo con una gran cantidad de demonios, sin embargo, después de hacerlo, parecía que los demonios se hubieran incrementado, por lo que el castaño se sorprendió bastante

el enorme ejercito aterrizo rodeando al castaño, y le apuntaban con espadas e intimidando con sus auras demoniacas, que solo hacían sentir asco al castaño

-¡Ríndete Estas Rodeado Humano...!

el castaño sujeto su rostro con el guantelete

-¿rendirme?...-pregunto el castaño-¡jajajaja!

los demonios se confundieron al ver que el castaño reía histéricamente, segundos después, el castaño bajo su mano y dirigió su mirada a uno de los tantos demonios, este demonio cayo muerto al suelo, y segundos después notaron que tenia un gran hueco en su estomago

-si quieren venir adelante-rio el castaño-nunca es tarde para morir

los demonios furiosos se lanzaron contra el castaño

el castaño fue simplemente superior, arraso con todos y cada uno de los demonios como si estos no fueran nada mas que simples basuras, estaba herido, sangrando, el ataque que anteriormente había recibido por parte de la pareja de casados sin duda lo abrumo

se retiro, por mas ganas que tuviera de matar a esa fastidiosa pareja, el castaño no podía simplemente soportar la intensa presión que implicaba desangrarse en tan grandes cantidades, por lo que, dejo vivir a la pareja

la pareja yacía inconsciente, enterrada en el suelo, con un mar de sangre y cadáveres de demonios rodeándolos, lo que hacia el ambiente un terreno digno de una película de horror

el castaño camino por varios minutos, resistiendo las ganas de desmayarse, tenia muchos cuchillos encajados en brazos y piernas, dos espadas atravesando su espalda y saliendo por el estomago, cojeando, sangrando y dejando una línea de sangre en todo su trayecto, el castaño logro adentrarse en un oscuro bosque

caminando por varios minutos mas, el castaño llego a un terreno plano, a pesar de que los demonios habían esclavizado a la humanidad, y prácticamente habían destruido todo, esta era una hermosa pradera verde, con muchas flores de diversos colores en ella

el castaño retiro las espadas de su cuerpo y las arrojo lejos

sonriendo, el castaño se adentro en la pradera, y se recostó en el centro, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su cuerpo, mientras su sangre creaba un charco debajo de el

el castaño sonrió y se resigno a morir en ese hermoso lugar

su respiración se detuvo

de la nada, en uno de los extremos de la pradera, una especie de grieta dimensional se abrió, parecía que fuera a succionar todo, pero no, de dicha grieta salió una pequeña niña pelinegra vistiendo un vestido negro

esta loli, camino hasta estar delante del cuerpo del castaño, y se quedo mirándolo por varios segundos

después, la loli se inclino y acerco su oído al pecho del castaño

-aun late-dijo la loli

la loli envolvió su cuerpo en una cantidad abrumadora de poder de un color morada muy oscuro, la energía era simplemente abrumadora, y poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del castaño, esta presiono

-aun no puedes morir...

la inmensa cantidad de poder, se adentro dentro del cuerpo del castaño, y a una velocidad increíble, todas las heridas del castaño fueron completamente curadas, para cuando pasaron 2 minutos, el castaño ya no tenia ni una sola herida, y solo estaba acostado en la pradera

la loli suspiro y miro al castaño, esta al parecer estaba dormido, así que la loli lo golpeo con su dedo en la frente, lo que hiso que este despertara

en el momento en que el castaño abrió los ojos, noto que la pelinegra lo miraba, el castaño audazmente dio un salto hacia atrás y tomo distancia entre el y la loli

-¿quien eres?-pregunto el castaño, segundos después, noto que su cuerpo estaba curado-¿que me hiciste?

-¿así es como le hablas a quien te salvo la vida?-pregunto la loli-mi nombre es ophis

-¿ophis?

-así es, yo soy...

la loli procedió a explicarle todo al castaño, por lo que este se sorprendió bastante

-¡¿El dios dragón del infinito!?-exclamo el castaño-¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-nada en especial, solamente estaba mirando y te vi-respondió la loli- pense en ayudarte y pues...aquí me tienes

-¿como es que siempre termino metido en esta clase de situaciones?-el castaño suspiro-y bien...¿que me hiciste?

el castaño mostro un rostro serio y una mirada asesina, cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de aura asesina y la loli sonrió

-eres interesante, eres el primero que intenta intimidarme-rio la loli-solo cure tus heridas

-¿como?

la loli expulso una cantidad grande de su aura, el castaño se sorprendió, pero después noto algo raro, el aura de la loli, lentamente comenzó a acercarse al castaño, y lo rodeaba

-utilice una buena cantidad de energía para curar tus heridas, así que prácticamente, una parte de mi esta dentro de ti-explico la loli

-¿por que te tomarías la molestia de hacer eso por mi?-pregunto el castaño

-no estoy segura, cuando te vi ahí tirado en el suelo, mi pecho comenzó a arder, y lo hice por instinto

-¿el pecho te ardió?, no será acaso amo...-el castaño se detuvo y después miro a la loli con completa seriedad-no estas enamorada de mi...¿verdad?

-¿enamorada?¿amor?...tal vez...tal vez sea eso-respondió la loli-no estoy muy segura, pero, si me quedo contigo lo averiguare tarde o temprano

-supongo que es verdad...espera ¿que?

-soy una parte de ti, y tal vez yo este enamorada de ti, ¿así que tiene de malo?

-eres ouroboros, ¿por que habrías de ayudar a un simple humano?

-seras todo lo que quieras, pero tu...no eres un simple humano

-dejemos el tu de lado, me llamo hyoudo issei, puedes decirme issei

-tu llámame ophis

-entiendo

-issei...-la loli miro al castaño-¿que estas intentando lograr?

-yo...-el castaño apretó su puño con fuerza y mostro determinación-voy a matar a los 4 grandes maous

-ohhh, eso me gusta...te ayudare

-no es necesario-el castaño sonrió-solo bastara conmigo, no necesito tu ayuda ophis

-entiendo...por lo menos, ¿me dejaras estar contigo?

-claro

-¿para siempre?

-si me es posible vivir tanto tiempo, si...para siempre..

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

el castaño acaricio la cabeza de la loli, y por primera vez, la loli, mostro rubor en sus tiernas mejillas mientras sonreía

**-Fin del flasback-**

* * *

><p>-si hubiera sabido que prometerte eso seria tan problemático, nunca lo hubiera echo-dijo el castaño con pesadez<p>

-pero lo hiciste, ahora lo cumples-dijo la loli

-pero...¿aun sientes amor por mi?

-incluso en este momento mi pecho esta ardiendo..

-ya veo...

-ya te dije issei, si tu no sientes atracción por este cuerpo, yo..

el cuerpo de la loli comenzó a crecer de la nada, sus pechos crecieron hasta tomar el tamaño de una no muy grande ni pequeña copa c, su altura se incremento, estando ahora del tamaño del castaño, su trasero igual, su cabello se alargo y su rostro tenia un aspecto mas maduro, su vestido le quedaba ahora pequeño, y llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas

-siempre puedo cambiarlo a tus gustos-rio la ahora pelinegra(con poner "pelinegra" quise hacer notar que ya no era una niña)

-no es eso ophis, no me interesa el cuerpo-suspiro el castaño-admito que es una parte importante, tu aspecto de niña no me atrae en lo absoluto

-en ese caso me quedare así para siempre

-si quieres hacerlo esta bien por mi...

* * *

><p><em>-Inframundo-<em>

_-Mansion Gremory-_

después de que su padre le había contado la historia de como conoció al general carmesí, la pelirroja salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos

minutos después, esta entro en una de las habitaciones, en la cual, todo su sequito estaba, la morena en una silla, la loli en un sillón comiendo un dulce, y el rubio acostado en una cama con vendajes

-¿como te sientes?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando al rubio

-me siento bien, gracias por venir rias-sama..-respondió el rubio

-¿que hay de ustedes?

-estoy bien-dijo la morena

-todo bien aquí-agrego la loli

-me alegro...-suspiro de alivio la pelirroja

-rias-sama-el rubio hablo-¿que paso con el general?

-bueno...

a continuación, la pelirroja conto al rubio todo lo que paso después de que el quedara fuera de combate

-¿así de fácil?-pregunto el rubio con asombro

-tampoco se la razón de por que se retiro, pero es un alivio que se haya ido sin mas-suspiro la pelirroja

-ese humano nos dio una paliza no es así-rio la morena

-era muy fuerte-respondió la loli

-padre me dijo que se asegurara de que nunca mas nos enfrentemos a el

-es una pena, pensé que podría tener mi revancha-rio el rubio

-lamento decepcionarlos, pero el no estaba ni cerca de ponerse serio, el solo estaba jugando con nosotros-explico la pelirroja

el rubio apretó las sabanas de la cama y mostro una sonrisa fingida

-rias...dejando ese tema de lado, ¿como van las cosas con el asunto de phenex?-pregunto la morena

-mal, la reunión para el matrimonio será aquí dentro de 1 semana-respondió la pelirroja con pesadez

-ara ara, eso es muy grave

-intentare convencer a padre de que lo cancele, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas

-supongo que es inevitable, su unión es necesaria para que los demonios prosperen

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, ¿no es así?

-exacto, se lo dejaremos a la suerte, espero...padre no este de mal humor

* * *

><p><em>-Mundo Humano-<em>

_-Ciudad de Kuoh, Terrenos Montañosos-_

después de haber terminado su platica, el castaño, acompañada por la pelinegra a su lado, iban en dirección a la base

-la barrera que puse la ultima vez aun funciona?-pregunto la pelinegra

-así es, gracias, es de mucha ayuda-respondió el castaño

-por cierto issei, ya casi será el día del ataque, pero...cuando y como exactamente atacaras?

-buena pregunta

el castaño se detuvo y miro a la pelinegra

-tenia pensado tomar a un demonio, hacer que nos llevara al inframundo, matarlo, y después atacar con todo lo que tenemos al maou lucifer

-es un plan taaan infantil-rio la pelinegra

-ese era mi plan, pero supongo que puedes ayudarnos un poco

la pelinegra abrazo al castaño, estando ahora de la misma estatura, sus caras estaban frente a frente por lo que el castaño se sonrojo

-puedes contar conmigo-sonrió la pelinegra

-si, me alegro..-dijo el castaño desviando la mirada

-issei...

la pelinegra se separo del castaño, y después lo sujeto de las mejillas con ambas manos, forzándolo a mirarla

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra

-n-nada-negó el castaño-es solo que...tu nueva apariencia es...

-ohhh-la pelinegra rio-¿entonces ahora si sientes atracción?

-no diría exactamente eso, pero...

-dilo...

-no

-si no lo dices me enojare

-e-esta bien, siento atracción por ti

-issei...-la pelinegra sujeto su pecho y miro al castaño con confusión-mi pecho esta ardiendo aun mas

-puede que sea mi culpa-suspiro el castaño

después de decir eso, la pelinegra se puso delante del castaño y se dio la vuelta, indicándole al castaño con sus manos que este la abrazara, el castaño suspiro e hiso lo indicado, y abrazo a la pelinegra de la espalda

sin separarse, estos dos siguieron su camino hacia la base

* * *

><p><em>-Base de Warriors Of Longinus-<em>

habían pasado unos minutos desde que el castaño y ophis, aun abrazados, habían llegado a la base, la pelinegra llamo la atención de la mayoría, pero casi todos la conocía, por lo que el alboroto no duro mucho tiempo

aun abrazados, la pelinegra y el castaño llegaron al salón correspondiente a la base de operaciones, por lo que al entrar, se encontraron con la rubia, el pelinegro, Leonardo, walburga y asia

-¿are?¿donde esta reynare?-pregunto el castaño

-ella salió, pero...-la rubia tenia un tic en la ceja-¿quien rayos es ella?

-issei-chan...¿quien es esa?-pregunto walburga

-i-issei-san...¿ella es?-asia

-no puedo creer que me olvidaras Jeanne...-hablo la pelinegra

-no sera acaso...¿ophis?-pregunto el pelinegro

-asi es

-¡¿o-o-ophis!?-exclamo la rubia-¡¿que no eras una niña?!

-así era, pero ese cuerpo no atraía a issei, así que lo cambie-dijo la pelinegra

-¿cambiarlo?-preguntaron walburga y asia

-es un poco complicado, luego se los explico-suspiro el castaño

el castaño fue hacia el sillón y se sentó, y tenia un tic en la ceja ver a la pelinegra sentada sobre sus piernas

-oye...bájate-dijo el castaño con enojo

-prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos-dijo la pelinegra

-lo hice pero...

-¿acaso me mentiste?

-no, pero...¡eres molesta!

-¿acaso quieres pelear?, ¿olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez?

-no lo he olvidado, pero ha pasado un rato, puede que esta vez, pueda ganar

-eso lo veremos...

mientras estos dos peleaban verbalmente mientras sus cuerpos emanaban auras asesinas, los demás los miraban con nervios, tenerlos tan cerca provocaba malestar y nervios

-¿por que se fue reynare?-pregunto el castaño

-le conté acerca de nuestro plan de atacar al inframundo, y dijo que tenia que reportarlo lo mas rápido posible-explico el pelinegro

-ya entiendo, bueno...supongo que es lo normal

-aun no me has respondido issei, ¿cuando será el ataque?-pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra

el castaño mostro una amplia sonrisa, y poniéndose de pie mientras se postraba imponente, exclamo

-¡atacaremos a lucifer en 1 semana!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin Del Capitulo<strong>_

_**quería subir las tres historias de dxd, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios, solo pude terminar este y el verdadero issei, luego subiré el de el chico dragón, así que espérenlo**_

_**les deseo un feliz año nuevo, pásensela bien**_


End file.
